Higher Education
by NJ Coffee Queen
Summary: When Hermione has the idea to open a school in Diagon Alley, it's two former Slytherins who help her along.
1. Chapter 1

Just something new I've been working on. Let me know what you think! The idea came to me after watching "Little Men", which is based on the Louisa May Alcott book of the same name.

The title may be subject to change.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<br>"I want to open a school."

Ron Weasley laughed. Beside the tall, shaking redhead, Hermione Granger glared before refocusing her attention on the two story home that had been vacant since the First Wizarding War. Despite the fact that no one had lived there in two decades, it seemed to be in good shape. Windows were still in tact, doors sat properly in their frames, and with a new coat of paint, the place would look brand new. Again, she stated her intent as she stared up at the large house.

"Hermione, parents in the wizarding world homeschool their kids until they send them off to Hogwarts," Ron explained. "There's no need to open a school here."

"And look how well that served some of our classmates," she retorted. "I'm not entirely convinced Crabbe and Goyle could write their own names."

"Because they were morons," Ron exclaimed.

"Perhaps they wouldn't have been if they'd had a proper education," Hermione argued. Deciding she no longer needed to justify her decision to her longtime friend, she marched up to the front door to read the seller's notice. She pulled the flier off the door and slowly walked back to Ron. "Why does the name Adrian Pucey sound so familiar?" she asked, moving the notice so Ron could read it as well.

When he finished, he took hold of the notice and stuffed it in his back pocket. "He was a Slytherin, Mione," he explained. "There's no trusting him. And if this Three Wizards Realty is a bunch of Slytherins as well, there's no way you'll get this house."

"Thanks for your support," she muttered, grabbing another flier before they walked away. When Ron reached the Leaky Cauldron, intent on returning to his childhood home with Hermione, she stopped. "I, um, forgot to get something at Flourish and Blotts. I'll meet you back at the Burrow."

When Ron nodded and walked inside, Hermione pulled out the flier and began walking toward Three Wizards Realty. Their office was near the end of Diagon Alley, just before the entrance to Knockturn Alley. It was a seedy area, one that made Hermione clutch her purse tightly to her chest as she surveyed her surroundings. Once inside, she breathed a bit more evenly as she approached the receptionist. "Adrian Pucey, please," she inquired, showing the receptionist the flier.

The girl said nothing as she buzzed her boss then returned to a stack of folders that needed to be filed. It wasn't long before Adrian Pucey exited his office, stopping when he saw Hermione Granger waiting. The last time they had seen one another was during Hermione's second year at Hogwarts. He was a sixth year and wholly unconcerned with the frizzy haired muggleborn that his friend, Draco Malfoy, loved to tease. He approached her with a charming smile and extended hand. "Miss Granger," he greeted her. "It's been a long time."

"I'm here to inquire about the property near the Alley," she stated, refusing to allow his charm and good looks to win her over. She handed him the flier and crossed her arms over her chest.

Nodding, Adrian led her to his office and shut the door behind them. "Why this house?" he inquired, grabbing a file before he took a seat behind his desk.

"The wizarding community needs a school, and I think that house would be perfect for one," she replied, head held high.

"Well, it's not the craziest idea I've ever heard," Adrian mused, looking over the property specs. "You realize you'll need a special permit from the Ministry, I assume. I mean, because it's a residential property that you want to use for commercial purposes."

"I understand," she replied. "Could you show me the interior?"

"I'll have another agent do that," he said. "Someone has to be here to see to the clients coming in. Wait here a moment while I speak with him."

When he was gone, Hermione took the time to survey the office. There was nothing fancy about the white walls and beige carpet, nor the cherry wood desk and high back black chair. What caught her attention were the photos and framed newspaper clippings that decorated the long filing cabinet behind the desk. Glancing once at the door to make sure he wasn't returning, Hermione rose from her seat to get a better look.

The first frame was a clipping announcing the opening of Three Wizards Realty. The moving photograph showed a proud group of three men - Adrian, Draco Malfoy, and someone she thought to be Theodore Nott. She sorely hoped the man showing her the house would not be Malfoy. They had had a tumultuous relationship, at best; one that often let to the use of the slang "mudblood" and once resulted in her teeth growing past her chin.

She looked at other photos - his old Hogwarts Quidditch days, parties and Quidditch matches with friends, a house with a gold plated caption underneath that read "Adrian's first sell". But it was a picture at the forefront, a little boy with brown hair and blue eyes and a missing front tooth, that caught her attention. Adrian Pucey had never been front page news, but Death Eaters and their offspring were often reported on by The Daily Prophet. She wondered, if the little boy was his son, how had she never known about him?

"See something that interests you?" Adrian inquired, smirking proudly at having caught the former Gryffindor snooping through his belongings.

Hermione whirled around, her face race and her hand over her heart. "I'm sorry," she replied. "He's, um, he's adorable. Anyhow, I should probably be going."

"What about the property? The realtor is waiting for you," he informed her. "It would be rude not to show."

She felt her face heat up further as she moved around the desk and attempted to leave. "Right, yes, the house," she stuttered, feeling like a silly first year. "I'll just go, and, um, meet him there. Thanks for your time."

Adrian smiled as she made a quick exit, and decided that her idea to open a school for the children of the wizarding world wasn't half bad. Rounding his desk, he picked up the frame he had seen her looking at, and his smile grew. His son Max had been born the year before the war broke out in full force. His mother, a muggleborn, had been killed while trying to go into hiding. Though both refused to choose sides in the war, the new Ministry regime came down hard on anyone of less than halfblood. Adrian had found a family in America who could help her, but she had been found before she ever left the country. And so Max became his full time responsibility.

At four years old, he was Adrian's pride and joy. He wanted the best for his only child, and knew that Hermione Granger could give him that.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the awesome response to chapter 1! I hope you have equal or greater enthusiasm as the story goes on.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<br>Nervously, Hermione approached the house, unsure who would be meeting her there. As excited as she was to take the next step in fulfilling her dream, she was more concerned that she would never get the house. While Adrian had seemed pleasant, she doubted Draco or Theo would be as gracious. Both had attended Hogwarts in the same year as her, and both had made their views on muggleborns known.

The realtor was waiting when she arrived, and the first thing Hermione noticed was platinum blond hair. "Shit, Malfoy," she muttered as she approached. Deciding to kill him with kindness, Hermione plastered a friendly smile on her face and greeted him.

"Granger," he said, his eyes appraising her form as he leaned casually against the front door. "Haven't seen you in a while. Be sure, I've read plenty about you over the years. Congratulations on the highest N.E.W.T. scores in a millennium."

"Yeah, thanks," she muttered. "Could I see the house now?"

He wore a lazy smirk as he opened the door and gestured for her to enter first. Together they entered the large foyer. Enough natural light filtered through the open front door and the windows from the sitting rooms on either side. Hermione went to her left, trying to imagine a use for the room. It was large enough for a small library, she decided as she examined the built in bookshelf along the side wall.

"Adrian mentioned you want to use this as a school," Draco commented, standing in the doorway. "Hogwarts isn't enough?"

"What did you do before you went to Hogwarts?" she asked, moving to the window seat. "I mean, as far as education goes."

"I had tutors," he replied nonchalantly. "Most of us did, or we were taught by our mothers."

"And what did they teach you?" she wondered, walking past him to look around the next room.

Draco shrugged. "How to read, write. I learned my numbers and colors and shapes," he told her. "When I got a little older I started to learn things that would be helpful when I got to Hogwarts - different plants and their properties, how to brew some simple potions. We did the basics for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes."

"Sounds like a pretty well rounded education," she conceded. "But not every child got that kind of education." There was nothing condescending in her tone. She hadn't been trying to make a point. In fact, she sounded sad as they discussed wizarding educations.

"I wasn't impugning your idea, Granger," Draco said defensively as he followed her through the first floor. "Quite the opposite, in fact. Have you given any thought to the curriculum?"

They exited the kitchen and returned to the foyer to see the second floor. "Well, I think it would be helpful to incorporate some muggle subjects," she said. "Grammar, literature, math, maybe some history."

"Sure, but they can take Muggle Studies at Hogwarts," he pointed out, showing her the first of the five, large bedrooms upstairs. "Probably could get ten to fifteen kids in here."

"Muggle Studies at Hogwarts isn't the same." Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his assumption, knowing he had never deigned to take the course himself. "I'd also like to have something for muggleborns. It's a complete shock to be thrust into this world of magic, something we were taught to believe was made up."

"Plan to make them memorize _Hogwarts, A History_?" he joked.

Despite her glower, Hermione couldn't help the smile that came from this playful, un-Malfoy-like banter. "Well, it's not the _worst_ idea you've ever had," she remarked.

Soon, they finished the tour and returned to the foyer. "So, what did you think?" Draco asked.

"I think it's perfect for a small school," she replied. "I'd really like to put in an offer as soon as I can."

Draco nodded and assured her he would get the paperwork to her as soon as possible. Promising to be in touch, Draco left for his office and Hermione made her way back to the Leaky Cauldron. From there, she floo'd to Weasleys' home where she was immediately met by Ron.

"What did you forget at the bookshop?" he inquired, standing before her with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh, um, they didn't have it," she replied, dusting off the soot from her clothes. "Is Molly around? I wanted to thank her before I left."

"Mummy, Mummy, look what Uncle Georgie gived me," a precocious little blonde haired girl said excitedly as she entered the kitchen.

Hermione lifted the spirited three year old into her arms and kissed her cheeks. "Is that a kitty cat?" she asked when the child showed her a fluffy, white stuffed animal.

She nodded her head enthusiastically. "Uncle Georgie says her name was Kitty when his was little."

"Well, that might get a bit confusing," Hermione mused. "Unless you and your kitty cat want to have the same name."

"But we do," the little girl replied, nodding her head furiously.

Hermione shrugged. "Okay then, we'll have Kit and her Kitty," she decided, setting the little girl back on her feet. "Go find Nana and say goodbye."

When Kit left the kitchen, Ron returned his attention to the witch. "You went to see that house, didn't you," he said, not asked.

"Why does it matter to you?" Hermione wondered. Despite the short lived relationship following the war, Ron often assumed the role of protector when it came to Hermione and Kit. And it drove Hermione crazy.

Following the war, Hermione began volunteering at a small orphanage established for children who lost their parents during the turbulent years that preceded it. Kit, or Katherine, was four months old when she started, and a bond had quickly formed between them. When it was confirmed that the little girl had no other family, Hermione adopted her.

From then on, Ron insisted on being by her side to lend a helping hand. He wanted to be a part of the little family Hermione had created. She too had been orphaned by the war after her parents were killed in a Death Eater attack. Molly Weasley, Ron's mother, had taken her in after the war, but she moved out of the Burrow when Kit's adoption was completed. She would send food and often ask Ron, Harry, or Ginny to spend the night with Hermione. It was nice to have the company once in awhile, but they came around far too often.

"Look, I just don't think it's a good idea to try to open this school," Ron replied. "The war hasn't been over long enough for people to have completely gotten over prejudices against muggleborns."

Brown eyes narrowed. "So, what you're saying is because I'm muggleborn, the purebloods won't allow their children to be educated at my school?" she clarified.

Ron shrugged and looked away. "I'm not saying it to be mean, Mione," he mumbled.

"Well, your opinion has been heard," Hermione stated as Kit made her way back to her side. "Please tell your mother I said thank you for watching her today."

With that, Hermione and Kit stepped into the floo and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
>Adrian stood just outside of a small townhouse in muggle London with a briefcase in one hand and his son's hand in the other. Max shifted from foot to foot, already bored with being in the muggle world. "Sorry, buddy," he said. "We won't be long, I promise. Want to ring the doorbell?"<p>

With an indifferent shrug, Max pressed the button and listened disinterestedly as it chimed inside the house. Two sets of feet, one running, the other walking, could be heard before the door opened. Standing there was a small girl with bright blue eyes and dark blonde hair, and she wore a smile that reached every corner of her face.

After pulling Kit back, Hermione looked up to see who was at the door and gasped. "Adrian? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Thought I'd come by and drop off some information on the house," he replied, looking kindly at the little girl by her side. "Draco said you were interested in making an offer. I take it the tour went well?"

"Is we movin, Mama?" Kit asked, looking apprehensively at the stranger standing in her doorway.

"No, sweetie," Hermione chuckled. "Really, you didn't have to bring this here...to my house. You could have sent it by post."

Adrian shrugged. "I prefer doing things in person," he replied. "Makes me seem more accessible to my clients."

"Would you like to come in?" Hermione asked uneasily. When Adrian nodded, she and Kit stepped back and opened the door wider to allow their guests to enter. "Um, Kit, why don't you show..."

"Max," Adrian interjected.

"Max your toys," she suggested. Kit looked at her dubiously before agreeing. The children begrudgingly left the sitting room, leaving Hermione and Adrian alone.

A devilish grin crossed Adrian's face. "Secret love child?" he guessed. Hermione was shocked and a bit mortified that a man she barely knew would ask such a question. When he registered the blush on her cheeks from his far too personal question, he added, "Max is."

"I'm not really interested in that," she mumbled, looking away. "Um, you said you had some information for me."

Nodding his head, Adrian set his attache case down on the coffee table and removed several sheets of parchment. "We haven't gotten many offers for the house," he said, handing her spec sheets and information on mortgages, as well as the Ministry application to convert the house into a school. "There's one little hiccup though."

"Which is?" Hermione wondered, reading over the material.

"That property belongs to the Malfoy family," he replied, taking a seat when she offered.

"Malfoy didn't mention that," Hermione pointed out. "He seemed like he was behind my idea though, so why would that be a problem?"

"After the war, a lot of properties belonging to Death Eaters were seized as reparations by the Ministry," he informed her. "This house was among them. It was only in the last year that Draco was able to secure it from the Ministry. And while he put it up for sale, it does still belong to Lucius and Narcissa. Means they'll have the final say in who it goes to."

Hermione sunk back against the back cushions of the couch and let the papers fall to her side. "So, what you're saying is I have no chance of getting it," she said quietly.

He shrugged. "Like I said, Draco seems on board with your plan. He might be able to persuade his parents," he replied reassuringly. "He _is_ the apple of Narcissa's eye, after all. If anyone can convince her to do something, it'll be Draco."

Nodding, she picked up the papers again and continued to read until she heard Kit call for her. The little girl ran into the room and climbed onto the couch beside her mother. "I no like him," she whispered loudly.

Smirking, Adrian dismissed himself to check on his son, having heard what the little girl said. When he was out of the room, Hermione asked, "Why don't you like Max?"

"Him no talk," Kit said, settling down on Hermione's lap. "Why won't he talk?"

"Maybe he's shy," Hermione offered.

"Mummy, does he only have a daddy because he's a boy?" she asked. "Like I only have a mummy because I'm a girl."

Hermione chuckled softly. "No, baby, it doesn't work like that," she replied, wrapping her arms around her daughter. "I'm sure Max has a mum of his own."

Kit shook her head. "He said he doesn't," she stated, blue eyes wide as if to say I just proved my point.

Looking up, Hermione spotted Adrian near the entrance to the sitting room with Max hiding behind his legs. She wasn't sure how much they heard, but judging by the solemn look Adrian wore, he must have heard something vital. "We're going to go," he announced, prying the little boy from his leg. "I reckon it's almost bed time. Max, can you say goodbye to Kit and Miss Granger?" Peering around Adrian's leg briefly, Max gave a half-hearted wave before reattaching himself to his father's pant leg.

Moving Kit from her lap, Hermione rose to show her guests out. "Thanks for dropping off that information," she said when they reached the door. "I'll write to Malfoy tomorrow to see if there's anything he can do to help in securing the house."

"You'll get it," he said confidently. "Tell Kit I said thanks for keeping Max entertained. I know he's not much company around new people, but maybe we can get them together again soon. Poor kid tends to only have adults around."

Glancing briefly back at Kit, Hermione nodded. "I think she would like that too," she agreed. "I'll see you soon, Adrian."

With a nod of his head, he said goodbye. He heard the front door close as he and Max made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron where they could floo home. "So, what did you think of Kit?" Adrian asked as they walked hand-in-hand.

Max shrugged. "She's nice," he replied before adding, "For a girl."

Adrian couldn't help the laugh that escaped. "Your Uncle Draco used to turn up his nose at girls like that too," he commented, swinging their arms back and forth as they walked.

"Do you like girls?" Max asked. Adrian nodded. "Do you like Kit's mummy?"

"I do," he confirmed. "And I hope you will too. I think she'll make a wonderful teacher for you once she opens her school."


	4. Chapter 4

I know I wrote it, but I have an absolutely favorite line in this chapter. Curious to see if anyone can pick it out...

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<br>Flourish and Blotts was across the street from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, and that was where Draco stood when he spotted Hermione holding the hand of a little girl. The child laughed animatedly as she showed the witch a new purchase she had acquired. "Granger!" he called out as they passed him.

Using her hand to shade her eyes from the sun, Hermione turned and led the little girl back to the bookshop. "Afternoon, Malfoy," she greeted him.

The little girl by her side tugged on the bottom hem of Hermione's jacket to get her attention. "He's pretty, Mama," she stated matter of factly.

"I like her," Draco remarked, smiling at the little girl. He knelt down to her height and extended his hand. "And what's your name?"

"Kit," she replied, staring at this strange man's hand. "And I have a stuffed kitten named Kitty that my Uncle Georgie gived me."

"Would your last name happen to be Weasley?" he inquired, retracting the hand she never shook.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Draco," she said, catching his attention, "please stop interrogating my child."

Rising to his full height, he murmured an apology. "Could I buy you some ice cream to make up for it?" he offered. "I'd like to discuss the house with you."

Though she was hesitant to go anywhere with Malfoy, the thought of discussing her school was incentive enough to spend even a small part of her afternoon with him. Kit was excited when she heard ice cream, and on their stroll to Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlor, she and Draco discussed their favorite flavors. Together, they decided that ice cream should always contain chocolate chips, and when they entered the shop, he ordered her a small cup of chocolate chocolate chip ice cream. He turned to Hermione next and asked for her order.

"Nothing for me, thanks," she replied, turning away to find a table for three. Taking Kit's hand, she led the little girl to a table near the large front window.

"I like him, Mama," Kit declared, sitting on her legs so she could reach the table.

"He's very nice," Hermione agreed as Draco returned with a tray of ice cream.

He set a chocolate milkshake in front of Hermione and took his seat. "You have to have something," he stated, his tone as serious as if he were discussing a tragedy. "You'd just look pathetic if Kit and I were enjoying ourselves and you weren't. Besides, now that you're partaking, I can write this off as a business expense. Adrian hates when I do that."

"And you delight in making Adrian mad?" Hermione inquired, tasting the shake.

"Sometimes," was his honest reply. "I just think he worries too much about other things, so if I can get him mad at me for a couple of minutes about something dumb maybe he'll forget about some of the other stuff."

Hermione gaped as she listened to his reasoning. "This is why we need a school here," she decided. "To stop the spread of such awful logic. Couldn't you maybe, I don't know, treat him to lunch, find him a good babysitter? Something other than adding to list of worries."

"You know about Max then," he replied, pushing aside the rest of what she had said. Hermione nodded. "He's such a great kid. Sweet and funny, a bit shy when you first meet him. But really just a good kid. It's not hard to love him."

"What happened to his mummy?" Kit asked, trying her hardest to eat her ice cream and not wear it. As it was, chocolate already ringed her mouth and had begun to drip down her chin until Hermione wiped it away.

The adults exchanged a look that said neither knew how to answer that question, nor did they want to. In her defense, Hermione didn't know how to answer her daughter's question. And now, sitting in an ice cream parlor that was quickly filling with patrons, she didn't want Draco to answer it either.

"So, um, we should discuss the property," Draco said, sending Hermione a pointed look. She nodded enthusiastically, and he wondered if it was because of the subject change or her passion to open her school. "So, I take it you know by now that my family owns it."

"Adrian told me," she confirmed. "Any chance of me still getting it?"

"Absolutely," he replied. "In fact, my mother thought your idea was brilliant. Do you know how many of our former classmates have had children, and how many of them are fit to teach them anything more than the spelling of their names? Our world needs you, Hermione Granger. Am I right, Kit?"

"Can I have more?" she asked, holding her cup out to him. Draco took the cup and looked to Hermione for approval. Instead, she shook her head, and he put it back down on the table. Kit sighed disappointedly. "Please, Mama? Please, Mister..."

"Malfoy, sweetie. And no, you can't have more," Hermione replied. "So, Malfoy, why did Adrian lead me to believe it was a long shot?"

Draco shrugged and scooped a small amount of his uneaten ice cream into Kit's cup before pushing it back without Hermione seeing it. "You better than anyone understand what kind of people they are," he said. "Look, I'm not proud of the way I grew up, the things I believed in as a kid, and I'm not proud of the things my family did before and during the war. Yeah, my parents still believe in blood purity, but they aren't as fanatical about it as they once were. My mother supports your cause, and my father will go along with it because she'll tell him to."

"So, I'll get the house," Hermione confirmed.

Kit pulled on her sleeve. "You said we're not moving, Mummy," she reminded her, her blue eyes growing wider.

"That's not a bad idea," Draco chimed in. "There's a third floor. It's more of an attic, but it's spacious enough to be a flat. You and Kit would have separate rooms, there's a bathroom, and a small kitchen."

The incessant tugging on her shirt became more frantic, and Hermione had to pull away from her daughter. "Sweetie, we won't move," she promised, glaring pointedly at Draco.

He cleared his throat. "Anyhow, they want to meet with you to discuss your plans," he told her. "You know, just discuss whatever renovations you had in mind, what needs to be done with the furniture, if you want to keep any of it. That sort of stuff. It'll be painless."

Hermione laughed mirthlessly. "Right, unless you're a muggleborn walking into the home of people who hate you," she reminded him.

"I'll go with you," he offered.

She smiled. "I think I'd like that," she replied.

"it's settled then," he stated, his smile rivalling her own. "Tomorrow we'll meet with them, and then we'll get the papers signed so you can have your school."

Her smile grew until her cheeks hurt. She was one step closer to her dream.


	5. Chapter 5

Has anyone else heard the rumors that Emma Watson will be the lead in _Your Voice in My Head_? I just finished reading it. It's heartbreaking and beautifully written. I definitely would recommend it, but don't read it in public if you're like me and cry easily. Yeah, I was the weirdo on the train crying while I read.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<br>The joy she felt only a day earlier was now replaced with dread and a nervous energy that threatened her ability to speak. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were meeting them at the house so they could discuss Hermione's plans. Her heart sped up the closer they walked to the door, and it took all of her courage not to run away. Draco's hand on her lower back also helped to remind her to put one foot in front of the other. Mechanically, she entered after he opened the door.

"You'll be fine," he whispered, leading her to the sitting room to the right; the room Hermione had designated as a library. Waiting for her were Draco's parents and tea service. "Mother, Father, you remember Hermione Granger, of course."

Lucius stood and shook the hand she hadn't realized she offered. "Miss Granger, a pleasure to see you again," he greeted her. "Draco's told us all about your plans for this property. A school sounds like an awfully big undertaking."

"Yes, and if there's anyone capable of handling such an arduous task, it's Miss Granger," Narcissa interjected, smiling warmly at the nervous brunette.

Sitting beside Hermione, Draco smirked. From the beginning, he had known he had his mother wrapped around his finger. He hadn't needed the impassioned speech he was prepared to give days before over dinner. It wasn't necessary, for the minute he mentioned the school and that he supported it, Narcissa was on board.

"So, Draco's given you a tour of the house, I assume," Narcissa continued. "It's lovely, isn't it? Lucius's great-great grandfather had it built, and we've made sure to keep everything in pristine condition. It's rather sad that it fell into disuse, but we never quite found a need for a home in Diagon Alley."

"Hermione's school will definitely put the house to good use," Draco chimed in.

Lucius nodded in agreement, though there was little else in his demeanor to suggest that _he_ supported her idea. Narcissa was quick in getting to her feet, excited to discuss Hermione's plans. All four walked from room to room, listening to the Malfoy matriarch's suggestions for uses and decoration.

She dominated conversation, but in her nervous state, Hermione seemed not to mind. Willingly, the young witch followed the ethereal blonde from room to room. Draco was by her side when they entered the master suite. "Planning on speaking any time soon?" he inquired, poking her side to get her attention.

"Miss Granger," Lucius interrupted before she could reply, "Draco tells me you have a child. How will that effect your ability to properly run a school?"

"You told your parents about Kit?" she hissed, glowering at the youngest Malfoy.

"She asked," he replied, pointing to his mother.

Lucius cleared his throat loud and glanced expectantly at her as he awaited an answer. Sighing, Hermione replied, "Yes, I have a little girl. And in a couple of years this school will provide her the education I want her and the other children in our world to have."

"A fine sentiment," he responded before following his wife to the next room.

An hour and a half later, the meeting ended. When his parents left, Draco wandered outside to see Hermione sitting on the front steps, three that led to the entrance, with her head in her hands. He took a seat beside her, cautious to not make a sound. Finally she looked up and without a hint of emotion in her voice, she said, "You're father is the most passive aggressive person I've ever met."

Draco chuckled. "That might be the kindest thing anyone's ever said about Lucius," he replied. He bumped her shoulder with his own, and continued to do so until she looked at him with an air of indignation and impatience. "Look, don't let him get to you. It doesn't matter what he thinks about your school or your life or your kid. He'll let you buy the house because it's good for the community and it's good for him."

"You're sure?" she asked. "I mean like one hundred percent, you'd bet the life of your first born positive?"

Cocking his head, he pretended to consider that. "Maybe...not my first born," he decided, trying his hardest to keep a straight face. "Second possibly, definitely the third though."

She laughed, as if her worries were momentarily forgotten. "Draco Malfoy wants three kids?"

He shrugged, not bothered in the slightest by her skepticism. "I see what Adrian has with Max, and what you have with Kit," he replied, staring straight ahead as people walked by and paid them no attention. "Hell, Nott's already settled down, and Flint's girlfriend just had a baby. I want that too. It's great, right? Being a parent?"

"The best," Hermione said, smiling as she thought of her daughter. "I mean, there were a lot of sleepless nights, some because Kit wouldn't stop crying and others because I was so afraid something might happen to her during the night that I couldn't make myself go to sleep. The first time she got sick I thought I had to be the worst parent in the world to allow such a thing to happen. I remember taking her to St. Mungo's and calling Mrs. Weasley because I was too beside myself with worry to be alone. And all it was was a slight fever and the sniffles. I felt like an idiot."

"You'll never be an idiot, Granger," Draco murmured. "Think I'll ever have one?"

Hermione shrugged. "I think anything is possible," she replied, getting to her feet. "You'll find the right girl one day, and have the family you want."

"What if I don't?" he wondered, copying her actions to walk beside her through the busy shopping center.

"Adoption?" she suggested. "It worked for me."

Draco stopped walking. He hadn't expected to hear that. It was only a day ago that he found out she had a child, a three year old child, and now he knew why she wasn't a Weasley. He couldn't recall reading about it in _The Daily Prophet_, finding it odd that the newspaper that reported every move the Golden Trio hadn't shared this story.

She seemed to know what he was thinking, and smiled. "I sort of 'disappeared' after the adoption went through," she told him. "I moved into my parents' house, knowing my life would be private in the muggle world. I don't want Kit to be in the spotlight because of my connection to Harry."

"I hadn't thought of that," he mused, frowning as he thought of his future child being brandished the spawn of a Death Eater. Deciding he didn't want to think about that any longer, a subject change was in order as they approached the Leaky Cauldron. "So, um, Ade asked me to watch Max on Saturday afternoon. Any chance you might be free for a trip to the park?"

They stood in the pub's entrance as he awaited an answer. "We'll be there," she replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Has anyone else ever used NYC nail polish? I swear this stuff doesn't chip. It's gotten to the point that I'm doing things just to see if it'll chip. I used to spend $6 on a bottle of Sally Hansen's no chip polish, and would have to take it off in two days because most of it was gone. Thank heavens for the $.99 NYC polish!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<br>The next day, Draco came into work early. Adrian, usually the first one there, hadn't arrived yet. He had hoped to catch him first early enough in the day that he wasn't harried by clients or the secretary or the stacks of paperwork that seemed to threaten the structural integrity of his desk. And so he waited. He waited in Adrian's office, seated behind his desk, until a quarter past eight when Adrian finally arrived.

"Can I watch Max on Saturday?" Draco asked in a rush of words Adrian wasn't sure he could make out.

Dark blond brows furrowed as he asked his friend to repeat his question. "Why do you want to watch my son?" he wondered, shooing the younger man out of his chair.

"To give you a break," he answered easily, settling down into the guest chair on the other side of the desk. "Besides, it's been too long since I've spent some one-on-one time with my little buddy."

One eyebrow rose skeptically, but Adrian relented. "Fine," he said. "But no using my son to pick up women, no pubs, don't go anywhere near Knockturn Alley, and make sure he eats something besides candy for lunch. He was hopped up on sugar quills the last time you watched him."

Draco remembered that fondly. Despite previous warnings from Adrian about the little boy's sugar intake, he threw caution to the wind and allowed Max free reign of Honeyduke's Sweet Shop. Adrian had shouted at him the next day for a good hour before Draco was able to apologize and promise that he would never take the boy to a candy store again. This time, he acquiesced to each of his friend's demands, delighted that he was now one step closer to another afternoon with Hermione.

He wasn't sure how or when it had happened, but their old school animosity had completely disappeared. No longer did he think of her as Mudblood or Granger. She was Hermione and he was Draco. It was easy to talk to her, to be around her, and he wanted to know more. If it hadn't been for her finding their flier, he would have gone the rest of his life remembering Hermione Granger only as the frizzy-haired, know-it-all, bookworm member of Harry Potter's little clique.

"So, did your parents give their stamp of approval?" Adrian asked.

Draco snapped out of his Hermione-induced daze to look quizzically at his friend. "For what?" he wondered defensively, as if Adrian knew exactly what, or who, was on his mind.

Adrian laughed. "The house," he replied. "What else would I be talking about?"

"No idea," Draco replied casually, as he crossed to the door. "And yeah, they're willing to sell it to her."

"Good," he said. "Now go back to your own office and do some work."

Two days later, Draco sat in a muggle park watching Max slowly approach the crowded jungle gym. Children of all ages clung to the monkey bars or took turns on the slide. Every few steps towards it, Max turned back to look at his uncle for encouragement, and received a smile and head nod in return. Hermione arrived with Kit by the time he reached it and turned back once more to stare at Draco.

Kit ran ahead of her mother to greet Draco, and climbed onto the bench beside him. "Can we have ice cream again?" she asked in lieu of hello.

"Katherine Grace," Hermione admonished, embarrassed by her daughter's rudeness.

The little girl had the good sense to know that the use of her full name meant she had done something wrong. With a light blush, Kit bowed her head and said, "Sorry, Mr. Draco."

He leaned in close to her and whispered conspiratorially, "Between you and me, I could definitely go for some ice cream. Why don't you go play with Max, and I'll try to talk your mum into it."

Nodding, Kit hopped off the bench and seemed ready to walk away when she turned to look at him. "I like you, Mr. Draco," she stated before making her way to the playground.

Laughing, Hermione took a seat beside him and pulled her loose hair into a pony tail as a soft breeze picked up around them. "I think my kid has a crush on you," she teased, playfully nudging his shoulder with her own.

"That's sweet, but I fear it would be illegal to act on it," he replied, fighting to keep his response as serious as he could, but couldn't help but laugh.

"She is a bit young for you," Hermione agreed, turning her attention to Max and Kit. They stood side by side near the top of the slide until Max stepped back to let Kit go down first. When their feet hit the rubber matting, they ran off toward the swings. "He's quite the little gentleman."

"Taught him everything I know," Draco bragged, breathing on his nails before polishing them off on the sleeve of his shirt. Hermione raised a dubious eyebrow, which had him changing his tune. "Okay, so Adrian happens to be a good guy whose mother raised him to respect women. Happy?"

She continued to laugh as she watched the children move from apparatus to apparatus. "What happened to his mum?" she asked.

"What happened to Kit's parents?" Draco countered.

Hermione sighed. "She was found in the barn on a small farm about a month before the final battle," she said. "Her parents, muggleborns, had been killed, but Kit was spared for some reason. The old farmer supposedly heard her crying and went in to investigate. The bodies were gone, but he found her in some hay. He brought her to St. Mungo's, and they took care of her until the orphanage opened about a month and a half later."

"He was a wizard?"

Hermione shook her head. "A squib. He found a wand beside her, but they were never able to find out who it belonged to," she replied. She released a shaky breath. "Okay, your turn."

It suddenly occurred to Draco that it wasn't his place to tell her about Max's mother, and so he said, "She died."

"How old was Max?" Her gaze lingered on the little boy who, as far as she could tell, hadn't spoken more than a few words to Kit as they played.

Draco rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Maybe you should ask Adrian about all this," he suggested uneasily. "To be honest though he doesn't really talk about her much."

"He must have loved her," she ventured.

He shrugged unconvincingly. "Yeah, maybe," he replied. "I'm gonna give Max a hand on the swings. It looks like he's having some trouble." He got to his feet and was halfway across the playground when Hermione joined him.

"What's the matter?" she asked, holding onto his sleeve to keep him from walking away from her.

"I don't want to talk about Adrian right now," he stated definitively before walking away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
>It was Sunday, and that meant lunch at the Burrow. It took a good amount of cajoling to convince Kit to get ready to leave. The little girl insisted that they had to see Mr. Draco, and she would not put her shoes on unless he was their destination. The Granger girls had spent the previous afternoon with Draco, and Kit took to him like a fish to water. He made her laugh, he was willing to play with her, and didn't mind getting a little bit dirty when her jelly-stained cheek pressed against his shirt as she fell asleep on his lap.<p>

It was worrisome that Kit had become so attached to Draco Malfoy so quickly. Hermione had always been careful to only introduce people she trusted and thought would be a part of her life for years to come. Draco was new though, and Hermione wondered if she had let her hormones get ahead of her brain. Draco had been kind and thoughtful to her daughter, and a new found respect had formed between the former classmates who once hated each other. And she couldn't deny the little smile that quirked up her lips when she overheard a woman comment on the "beautiful family" she and Draco had.

But the longer the day went on, the more distant Draco became towards her. He kept the kids entertained while she set up lunch. He led a rousing chorus of the ABC's and listened as each child counted the number of baby carrots on their plates. When lunch was over, Kit crawled into his lap, and he refused to let anyone speak lest they wake her up. Hermione had taken Max by the (sticky) hand, and helped him wash up before accompanying him back to the swing set. When it was time to leave, Draco carefully moved a sleeping Kit into Hermione's arms and took Max's hand, saying little more than "goodbye" and "I'll be in touch."

"Mama, no wanna go to Gamma's," Kit whined as Hermione put her shoes on. "Wanna see Mr. Draco. Why I can't see him?"

Hermione tied the laces on each shoe before rising to her full height. "Because it's Sunday, and we always see Grandma and Grandpa," she explained. "Uncle Georgie will be there, and so will Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry. In fact, Aunt Ginny has a surprise for you."

"Is it Mr. Draco?" Kit asked, her blue eyes lighting up.

Hermione's response was something between a groan and a laugh. She grabbed Kit's jacket and helped her slip it on. "No, baby, it's not Mr. Draco," she muttered as she pulled on her own coat.

Her lower lip began to tremble. "But him loves us," she cried, dropping her head as tears began to fall.

Bending down, Hermione gathered in her arms the little girl who broke her heart. She held her close as Kit sobbed. "Sweetie, I'm sure Draco does love you," she murmured. "Who wouldn't love you? But the thing is he can't always be around. Mr. Draco has his own family that he spends time with, just like we have our family. You'll get to see him soon though, I promise."

"Real soon?" Kit asked, rubbing her eyes with a tiny fist.

"Tell you what - when we get home, I'll call him and see if he'll come over," Hermione offered. "Will that work?"

Kit nodded and extended her arms to allow Hermione to pick her up. Together they stepped into the floo, which transported them to the busy, boisterous Burrow. Though never a shy child, Kit refused to leave her mother's side. Together they watched the weekly Quidditch game that took place in the expansive backyard. When lunch was served, Kit sat on Hermione's lap and hardly touched her food. She was asleep before dessert was served, and it was George who took her to the sofa for more comfortable rest.

After quickly casting a silencing charm so the little girl would not be disturbed, he asked, "What's going on with the munchkin? She's been acting like she has no idea who we are."

She explained the meltdown before they left the house, trying her best to keep the amount of time they'd spent with Draco, though limited, a secret. Though Harry and Ron had both testified at the Malfoys' trials, there was no love lost between the former classmates. Knowing she would have to work with Draco in the future now that the house had been acquired, she wanted things to stay on the best possible terms.

"Hermione, I hate to say it," George said solemnly, "but I'm afraid your daughter has a crush on Malfoy. I'd be careful if I were you, you might wind up being his mother-in-law some day."

Ginny tossed a balled-up napkin at her brother's head. "That's disgusting," she stated. "Besides, little kids develop crushes all the time. Nothing ever comes from it."

George leaned forward and eyed his sister across the table. "You had a crush on Harry when you were ten. How'd that end up working out?" he inquired, glancing down at the diamond engagement ring she wore.

"I was ten. Kit is three," Ginny said slowly so her brother would understand. "Big difference."

George quirked an eyebrow, but gave no retort. Attention returned to Hermione when she said, "I think some part of her wants a father, and, at least for now, she's put Draco in that role."

At the end of the table, a chair scraped along the floor as it was harshly shoved back, and Ron exited the kitchen. Hermione eyed him curiously, confused by his sudden departure, until he was gone and Ginny cleared her throat to garner her attention. "Merlin, Hermione, you're killing him," she exclaimed. Beside her, Harry shot an incredulous glare, suggesting that perhaps her comment was a bit absurd. "Not literally," she added with a roll of her blue eyes.

"Not sure I understand where this going," George commented, leaning back in his seat as he draped his arm around Hermione's chair back.

Ginny leaned forward and rested her arms on the table. "He still loves you," she stated, focusing solely on Hermione. "I know it didn't work out between you and Ron, and I fully agree that the two of you fought far too much for a healthy relationship. But when you adopted Kit, I think Ron hoped that you would kind of let him in a bit more. I think he wanted to play daddy to Kit.

"Then you start this whole business thing with Malfoy," Ginny continued after taking a breath, "and Ron starts wondering if you'll let anyone into your life, into Kit's life, before you let him. Malfoy is still the enemy in Ron's mind."

Nodding, Hermione eased her chair back and rose. "I understand what you're saying," she conceded, "but Malfoy and I aren't even friends. Ron and I...I don't see us getting back together, but he has no reason to be jealous of Malfoy. And as nice as it would be to get married someday, I have to put Kit first. Finding her a father is far down at the end of my to-do list right now."

"But you said it yourself - she wants a father," Ginny argued.

Hermione shook her head. "And when I find a man who loves my daughter as much as he loves me, and I love him in return, then Kit might get a father," she explained. "Until then, it's going to just be the two of us."

Turning on her heel, Hermione left the kitchen, intent on returning home. She was just outside of the silencing charm when she heard Ginny says, "Yeah, and Malfoy."


	8. Chapter 8

Not only do you get a chapter update, but there's also a recipe in this one for you. The book mentioned is from _The Berenstain Bears_ collection. Those books taught me how to read a long, long time ago. Well, them and the Sears catalog.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<br>Stepping out of the floo, Hermione gently lay Kit down on the sofa and crossed back to the fireplace. With a shaky hand, she grabbed the floo powder and dropped to her knees to place the call. She was sure Draco would say no, but for Kit's sake, she would try. Kit would be devastated if he said no, but Hermione knew it might be just as awkward if he said yes. She hadn't been able to shake the feeling that something had gone wrong during the previous day's play date, and Draco viewed it as her fault.

Shaking thoughts of Draco and herself from her mind, she tossed the powder in and called out for Draco's private floo in Malfoy Manor. He quickly appeared in the green flames, and despite the embers that obscured most of his features, she could tell that he seemed worried to hear from her. "Could you come through?" she asked, nervously chewing her bottom lip. "It's Kit, and if it weren't for her, I wouldn't ask you to do this. But...I mean, would you mind?"

"Is she alright?" he asked, panic in his voice.

"She's fine," Hermione assured him. "Um, she was just asking for you earlier."

"Merlin, Granger, don't scare me like that," he admonished. "I'll come through now if that's alright."

Hermione nodded and disconnected the call. Half a minute later, Draco stepped out and dusted the soot from his clothes. "Want to tell me what happened?" he asked, his eyes landing on the sleeping girl on the sofa.

Shaking her head, Hermione left the living room and took a seat on the staircase that led to the second floor. With her head in her hands, she said, "Maybe this wasn't the best idea. I shouldn't have promised her this."

"Why did you?" he asked, leaning against the wall beside her.

She looked up and considered her answer. "I hate seeing her upset, and you make her happy," she replied. "I'm beginning to think she likes you more than she likes me."

Frowning, he took a seat beside her, using his hip to force her to give him more room. "You know that isn't true, I hope," he said. Hesitantly, she nodded. "I'm just new to her, still shiny. It won't be long before she starts to despise me the way you did."

"Planning to call my daughter a mudblood?" she muttered. Beside her, Draco winced, and Hermione caught it from the corner of her eye. "Do it, Malfoy, and I'll hurt you worse than I did when I hit you third year."

Draco rubbed his chin, remembering exactly where she had struck him so many years ago. "I have a scar on my chin because of you," he stated, pointing to a small, white, half moon shaped scar. "I reckon one of your fingernails caught me. Makes me look a bit more manly, doesn't it?"

"Sure, until you tell people you got it from a girl," came Hermione's wry reply. "Or do you tell people it happened in bed?"

An epiphanous look gleamed in his eyes, but his attention was diverted by the sound of small footsteps. Draco smiled as Kit neared, oblivious to his presence as she rubbed her tired eyes. "Hey, sweetie," he said softly. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Her hands fell to her sides as her eyes widened. Blue orbs passed from Draco to Hermione, and back. The beginnings of a smile formed on her lips for the first time that day as she ran to him. "You came! You came!" she shouted, launching herself into his waiting arms.

"Did you think I wouldn't?" he asked, picking her up so she sat on his left leg. "You call me, and I'll be here day or night. Got it?"

"Um, Draco, doesn't that seem a bit excessive?" Hermione asked. "And impractical?"

He returned his attention to Kit and asked her to bring back any book she wanted so they could read together. Kit bound up the stairs as quickly as her little legs could carry her. When he decided she was far enough out of earshot, he turned back to Hermione. "Maybe I did go a bit overboard," he conceded. "But you said she was upset earlier, and I thought I'd cheer her up a bit."

Hermione got off the stairs as Kit came running back down. "I picked this one, Mr. Draco," she said, thrusting the book into his hand as she reclaimed her spot on his lap. "It has a mama bear and a papa bear and they live in a tree."

"Is there a baby bear too?" he wondered, lifting her up so they could sit someplace more comfortable.

"There's a brother and a sister," Kit said, taking the book from him to show him the illustrations. "Know what's silly? That's their names too."

Draco laughed and watched as Hermione walked away from the living room. "That is silly" was the last thing she heard as she entered her bedroom. Shutting the door behind her, she went to her bed and picked up the folder she had left there earlier that morning. Inside were lists she'd made - to do lists, supply lists, class lists - as well as drawn concepts for each room. Tomorrow, she would sign the papers to transfer the title into her name. It wouldn't be long before she could start renovations, and she hoped the school would be open by the time the school year started in September; a mere six months away.

She was studying her blueprint for the ages three to five room when the door opened. Draco's head appeared between the jamb and the open door. "Hey, sorry to bother you," he said, looking around her modest bedroom. "Kit says she's hungry, and I didn't want to ransack your kitchen to find her something."

Glancing at the clock on her nightstand, she discovered she had been up there a little over an hour. "Well, I guess it won't hurt to feed her dinner a little early tonight," she decided, straightening out the papers before placing them back into the folder. "Will you be staying?"

Draco backed away from the door as she neared. "I could eat," he said, shrugging nonchalantly.

Shutting the door behind her, Hermione led him downstairs, past the living room and dining room, and entered the kitchen. She pulled out a small box of elbow macaroni and set a pot of water to boil. Draco watched quietly as she dug through the pantry and successfully produced a can of creamy tomato soup. "I didn't pull you away from any big plans today, did I?" she asked as she moved to the freezer to retrieve a stick of butter.

"Not really," he replied, leaning against the counter as he read the cooking instructions on the side of the pasta box. "Adrian asked me to look over a few contracts, but that didn't take long at all. Plus you saved me from a night of playing Wizard's chess with my mother. She always cheats."

Hermione was laughing when Kit came into the kitchen. She smiled conspiratorially as she glanced at her mother then at Draco. "Oh, hi kitten," Hermione greeted her. "Can you help Mr. Draco set the table for dinner?"

Kit ran for the napkins as Hermione handed Draco three bowls and three spoons. "I don't get to eat with a plastic, pink pig spoon too?" he joked.

"You can if you want to eat your supper one noodle at a time," Hermione replied, slowly pouring the pasta into the boiling water. "Spoons are in the drawer to the left of the sink. Grab the cheese for me, will you?"

Placing the individually wrapped cheese slices beside the tomato soup and butter, Draco stared at her quizzically. "What exactly is this concoction you're putting together?" he inquired.

"Orange noo-noos with plastic cheese," Kit answered for her as she finished placing the napkins by each place setting.

"It was my grandmother's recipe," Hermione told him. "Every Friday night, my mum and I would go to her house for dinner, and this is what she would make. It's actually the first solid food Kit ate."

He watched as she combined the butter with a bit of milk before she stirred in the tomato soup. The cheese went in last as Kit was tasked with breaking it into small pieces so it would melt more quickly. The pasta and sauce finished, and Draco poured the pasta into a waiting colander in the sink. After a quick rinse, Hermione combined it with the sauce.

"Is it ready now, Mama?" Kit asked, bouncing in her seat.

"All ready," Hermione replied, allowing Draco to carry the pot to the table when he offered.

An hour later, they finished eating, and Draco took it as his cue to leave for the evening. "Thanks for having me over," he said as they stood in front of the fireplace. "I had a nice time."

"Kit did too," Hermione replied. "I'm really grateful that you came. I must have sounded like a lunatic."

Shaking his head, Draco placed his hand on her cheek. "You did it because you love her," he said. He could see it in her eyes that she had more questions. To silence her overactive brain, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Bye, Hermione," he said. Stepping into the floo, he disappeared in green flame.

"Bye, Draco," she murmured, cupping the cheek his lips touched.


	9. Chapter 9

Has been giving anyone else problems? It took me about three hours to log-in today.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<br>She was in Adrian's office the next morning when Draco arrived at work an hour late. He heard her laugh through the thin wall that separated their offices. He stared at that wall as if he could see her through the dry wall and plaster and paint. They were discussing mortgage payments and escrow and moving dates, he knew, but he wanted to be a part of it. It wouldn't be that difficult to walk into Adrian's office and insert himself in the discussion, but that might be unprofessional.

Deciding it would be best to ignore them, he turned to his work in hopes of ridding himself of a few of the piles he'd let stack up. Despite his good intentions, he couldn't seem to concentrate, especially when he heard his own name. Pushing away from the desk, he slowly inched closer to the connecting wall and pressed his ear to it.

"So, Max told me he had a really good time the other day when Draco took him to the park," Adrian casually mentioned. "I imagine Kit did most of the talking. Doesn't seem to bother him though. And he liked you."

A blush stained Hermione's cheeks as she asked, "Really?"

"Absolutely," Adrian replied, nodding for good measure. "He asked if I thought all mums were like you. I know mine certainly wasn't. He was thrilled that you gave him peanut butter and jelly. My mother considers it too messy and an insult to his upbringing to allow him to eat it."

"You're not upset that I did, are you?" she asked, worried that one little sandwich might spell the end of the friendship between their children. "I mean, Draco never said anything about him not being allowed to have it."

"It's fine, I swear," he replied, flashing a smile that instantly put her at ease. He leaned back in his chair and fiddled with his pen. "So, do you share my belief that Draco asked to watch my son just so he could spend the afternoon with you?"

Wide eyed, slack jawed disbelief was the response he received. It had never occurred to her that there was a motive to the play date Draco planned. Naively, she had believed that Adrian needed a babysitter, and had asked Draco to do it. "Does...does he do that often?" she wondered.

Shrugging, he leaned forward to rest his arms on the desk. "As far as I know, no," he replied. Her blush returned with renewed force as he added, "I wager he likes you, Miss Granger."

"That's improbable," she mumbled, looking down at the signed documents she held in her hands. "Um, so, since everything's signed that needed to be signed, I think I'll go. Mrs. Weasley is watching Kit at our house, and things tend to be...out of place when I get home."

Nodding, Adrian rose and rounded the desk to walk her out. When the office door opened so did Draco's, who emerged with a look of surprise on his face. "Oh, Hermione, didn't know you were coming in," he greeted her casually. "Everything getting squared away?"

"Because you weren't eavesdropping the whole time?" Adrian inquired, one eyebrow rising skeptically.

Draco shot him a "who, me?" look and returned his attention to Hermione. "How's Kit?" he asked, leaning against the door jamb with an air that suggested nonchalance. "I had a nice time with the two of you last night. You know, she's one smart little girl. When I suggested reading a book, I didn't think she would be the one doing the reading." He glanced at Adrian, sizing him up, from the corner of his eye.

"And that's why Hermione will have a successful school," Adrian stated, choosing not to be drawn into his friend's childish games. "I propose we celebrate, Hermione. Are you free for dinner on Friday night? Nothing too fancy, and you're more than welcome to bring Kit."

She agreed to dinner, but insisted that she really did need to get home. Just as she stepped out of the realty office, Draco all but materialized beside her. "Following me now, Draco?" she asked, turning in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hardly," he scoffed. "So, you're letting Adrian take you to dinner?"

Hermione shrugged. "Sure, I guess," she replied. "Will you be joining us? It might be the only way I can get Kit there without kicking and screaming."

"I wasn't exactly invited," was his terse reply as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his trousers.

"I'm inviting you," she said. "Please, say you'll come. Think about Kit. You know she won't be happy if you're not there."

They were approaching the pub, only a few paces away from it, when he stopped her. "That's low, Granger," Draco said. "Even for a Slytherin, that would be low."

"And here I thought you would approve of such an underhanded ploy," she remarked as she continued to walk toward the pub. "After all, didn't you use Max to see me?"

When he said nothing, she turned and found he had stopped following her. The expression he wore was blank, unreadable, and it was one Hermione had seen many times before. In the past, it signalled an attack, and she steeled herself for what was to come. But he said and did nothing as he continued to stare at her.

Shaking her head, Hermione turned to leave. "Wait," he called out, jogging to reach her. With crossed arms, she turned back to face him, tapping her toe against the cobblestones to showcase her impatience. "Maybe I did use Max so I could spend an afternoon with you, but maybe that's because I knew you wouldn't give me the time of day otherwise. It was a bad idea, but it worked, didn't it?"

"Why would I have said no?" she asked, letting her arms fall to her sides. "You've been nice to me these past few weeks. No more calling me a mudblood or referring to me by my last name. You've been more supportive of the school than my friends have. The house tours and the day we got ice cream, I actually enjoyed being with you, Draco."

"Didn't seem like it," he mumbled, concentrating on his shoes.

Smiling, she stepped closer. "Well, I did," she replied. "And then yesterday when the only thing that would make Kit happy was seeing you, you came when I called. I have to admit, I'm kind of a sucker for a guy who loves my kid."

Draco closed the small gap between them and took her free hand. "I do love her," he confirmed. "She's sweet and funny and incredibly smart. If you ask me, she gets it from her mother."

"Stop that," she mumbled as color bloomed in her cheeks. "Just say you'll come to dinner. Please?"

He gave her hand a small squeeze. "I'll be there."


	10. Chapter 10

Pretty sure some people are going to be mad at me for the way I ended this chapter (you'll see.) Fear not though, loyal readers, as I'm almost finished writing the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<br>Kit sat on the edge of Hermione's bed, swinging her legs back and forth. "You swear Mr. Draco is gonna be there?" she asked.

It was the sixth time she had asked as Hermione dressed, and despite the roll of her eyes, she smiled. "I made him promise," she replied as she dug through her closet for a missing shoe. "I told him he _had_ to come because you're going to be there, and if he didn't he'd be sad that he missed you."

"He would miss me," Kit stated matter-of-factly. "Would him be sad if he did?"

She extricated the shoe with a triumphant sigh and stepped out of the closet. "I think he would be," Hermione replied honestly, slipping her foot into the black heel. "Ready to go?"

Kit hopped off the bed, smoothed down the back of her dress, and ran ahead of her mother. "Mummy, someone's coming," she warned, reaching the first floor ahead of Hermione.

She hurried downstairs, already late for dinner, and opened the door just as she heard the knock. Draco stood on the front porch with a bouquet of daisies in hand. He plucked one from the bunch and handed it to Kit. "Those are Mummy's favorites," she informed him, taking him by the hand to lead him inside. "The lellow ones are pretty."

"They're beautiful, Draco," Hermione said, taking the flowers to the kitchen. "You didn't have to bring flowers though."

He picked Kit up and followed Hermione. "Ya know, you could just say thank you," he suggested. "We'd get out of here a lot quicker."

Turning on the tap, she filled a vase with water and arranged each flower. "Thank you," she said. "Yellow daisies are my favorite. How did you know?"

"I telled him, Mama," Kit said, holding tightly to the daisy Draco had given her.

"When we were at the park, she told me," Draco explained. "So, who's ready to eat?"

They arrived at a small Italian restaurant only fifteen minutes after Adrian and Max had been seated. Adrian waved them over and pulled out a chair beside himself for Hermione. Beside her, Draco helped Kit into her seat before rounding the table to sit next to Max. "Mummy, I wanna sit next to Mr. Draco too," Kit said, pulling on Hermione's shirt sleeve. "Why I can't sit next to him too?"

"You don't want to sit with me?" Hermione asked, pushing out her bottom lip. Kit shook her head and stared across the table at the empty chair on Draco's right. He gave her the slightest nod, letting Hermione know he was alright with her changing seats. "Okay, you can sit next to Mr. Draco," she relented.

Needing no help at all, Kit hopped off of her chair and walked quickly to the other side of the table. The kids sat quietly as Draco helped them select their dinner from the children's menu. Hermione watched in awe of how well he handled the two very young children. He was patient and kept them entertained, and never lost his cool with them even when Max's chocolate milk spilled in Draco's lap. He excused himself, and took Max with him to the men's room to clean up.

"Who'd have thought that Draco Malfoy possesses the patience of a saint," Hermione commented, her eyes following Draco until he disappeared.

"Mummy, I wanna go with them too," Kit announced, turning around on her chair to get a glimpse of Draco and Max.

"No," Hermione said without hesitation.

"Why?" Kit challenged, turning back to face her mother.

"Because you're a girl. Girls don't go in the men's bathroom."

The little girl took on an argumentative tone. "You say girls can do all the same things as boys. So I can go too."

Hermione huffed exasperatedly, while Adrian chuckled beside her. "May I?" he asked Hermione. When she muttered "Good luck," he turned a dazzling smile on the little girl. "Kit, trust me, you don't want to go in there. It's yucky, and boys are messy. You don't want your pretty dress to get dirty, do you?"

Elbows on the table, Kit cradled her face in her small hands. "Max doesn't have to wear a stupid dress," she muttered.

"That's because only girls look pretty in dresses," Draco remarked, reclaiming his seat between the two children. He picked up his water glass and held it up. "I propose a toast - to Hermione and her pioneering primary school. No one would be able to do this better than you." There was a round of "Cheers!" before their orders were placed.

Three hours later, Draco escorted Hermione home. Kit slept in his arms, her face pressed against the side of his neck. He followed Hermione up the stairs to the second door on the left. Three wooden letters, painted pink, purple, and yellow, hung on the door, spelling out the little girl's name. Hermione opened the door and pulled back the blankets on the toddler bed. "Just lay her down gently," Hermione whispered, helping to extricate Draco from the arms of a three year old. Once he was free, he stepped out of the room to give Hermione privacy to dress Kit in her pajamas.

After slipping off her heels, Hermione made her way downstairs. Draco was seated on the sofa, his eyes closed and head resting against the seat back. "I didn't expect you to still be here," she said, sitting at the far end of the couch. "Kit's exhausting, isn't she."

He opened one eye and smiled. "A good kind of exhausting," he replied. "She sure can talk. Speaking of talking, she said something when you went to the loo."

Hermione turned so her back was against the arm of the couch. "What did she say?" she asked.

Leaning forward, Draco rested his elbows on his thighs and ran his hands over his face. "She told me that sometimes the two of you play 'pretend', and she asked if we could play too," he informed her. "It seemed like a harmless game until I asked what we were pretending to be."

Hermione knew what Kit had suggested, but she feared being correct. Since becoming a part of the Grangers' lives, Kit frequently asked when Draco could be her father. It was becoming increasingly harder to convince her that he was just a friend, and there was no guarantee that he would ever be a part of their family. "She said what I think she said, didn't she?" Hermione asked, her voice small and nervous.

"She asked if I could be her father," Draco said, wincing at the pained expression Hermione wore.

She swiveled so her feet were on the floor. Arms wrapped around her middle, Hermione looked down at the beige, worn carpet beneath her feet. "May I ask you something?" From the corner of her eye, she saw him nod slowly. "_Are_ you her father?"


	11. Chapter 11

So many responses to chapter 10! Honestly, it wasn't until readers asked me if Draco was the father that I even thought about it. This chapter will clear up all those questions. Maybe. I hope.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<br>"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be," he replied, trying to recover from the shock of her question.

Hermione got to her feet and began pacing. "It's crazy, it has to be," she said, more to herself than to Draco. "But it makes sense. There was only one wand found. There were no bodies besides hers. She could have been with only her mother until she was killed."

Draco got to his feet and intercepted her on her next pass. "I'm not her father," he assured her, holding her by the shoulders. Sighing, he let go and turned to the window. They lived on a quiet street. Most of the houses were dark or sparsely lit in upstairs rooms. On the sidewalk outside the house sat a black cat, and he wondered if that meant seven years bad luck. "There's something you need to know. It's about her parents."

In the glass, he could see Hermione's reflection as she moved back to the sofa. Dropping his head, he continued. "Bellatrix and Rodolphus were dispatched to patrol a few farms in the country side. There were rumors that a lot of muggleborns were hiding in barns and sheds as they tried to flee the country. It's how Isabel, Max's mother, was killed. Anyhow, they found a couple with a small baby staying in the barn of an old squib farmer. It was customary amongst the Death Eaters to bring the people they captured back to the Manor , dead or alive."

"And Kit's parents - were they alive?" she asked.

He didn't know whether to nod or shake his head. "The mother was alive," he replied. "When you mentioned a wand beside Kit, I assume it was hers. The father still had his."

Rising up on shaking legs, Hermione crossed the room to stand behind Draco. "Do you know who they were?"

"Her name was Mary Cross," he said sadly. "Her husband, Timothy, graduated from Hogwarts just before we started there. She was American. Said she moved here after she finished school because the American Ministry wasn't hiring. They questioned and tortured her for hours, and all the while she held her dead husband and cried for her baby. Finally, they put her out of her misery. None of them ever found the baby."

He felt her head rest against his back, her tears beginning to penetrate his shirt. "It wasn't, um, not until that day in the park when you told me about Kit being found in a barn that I put two and two together," he said, his voice breaking as he relived that nightmare. "I'm so sorry, Hermione."

Shaking her head, she pulled back slightly, but kept his shirt fisted in her hands. "It's not your fault," she replied.

Her grip on his clothing was loosened when he turned to face her. "I always thought I could stop it if I just did something or said something," he told her. "I was just so afraid that I'd be next, or he'd hurt my parents. So, I did nothing."

"I don't know that I would have been brave enough to stop them," she murmured, tentatively embracing him.

Draco stiffened for a moment, but quickly seemed to take comfort in her arms. Relaxing, he wound his arms around her and held her close. "I'm pretty sure you would have saved the day had you been there," he replied with a mirthless laugh.

"Draco, no one is blaming you for what happened to the Crosses," Hermione said. "Please don't beat yourself up over this."

"Shouldn't you be more upset about this?" he wondered.

"Kit's safe," was her reply. "It's despicable what happened to her parents. I know it easily could have been me. It almost was me."

Draco pulled away and sat down on the sofa, face in his hands. "And I did nothing to stop that either," he mumbled.

Taking a seat on the coffee table, Hermione rested her hands on his knees. "And what could you have done?" she asked. "Bellatrix was stronger, so much farther gone than anyone else. She wouldn't have hesitated to kill you too. And before you try to tell me that would have been preferable, I want you to know that isn't true. You've been a great friend to this family. I don't think anyone else could make Kit happy the way you do."

"She deserves to be happy," he agreed, taking Hermione's hand.

"Guess we'll have to keep you around then," she replied. "So long as you stop feeling guilty for what happened. The thing is Kit doesn't know."

Brows furrowed, Draco leaned back. "She doesn't know she was adopted?" he asked.

Glancing behind her to make sure they were completely alone, Hermione replied, "She knows she was adopted. That was a difficult enough concept to explain to her. I never told her about her parents though. I wasn't sure how to. Perhaps it'll be easier when she's a bit older."

"It couldn't hurt to wait," he agreed. Sighing tiredly, Draco tilted his head back and closed his eyes briefly. A soft tug on her hand was all the encouragement she needed to move to the couch. Beside him the sofa cushions dipped as Hermione joined him, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I should probably go soon," he mumbled, placing his feet on the coffee table.

"Probably," Hermione conceded, her own eyes now closed as well. Her free arm wound around his right; their hands still clasped and resting on his thigh.

His head lolled to the side until it rested atop Hermione's curls. "Five minutes," he said sleepily. "I'll go in five minutes. Too tired to move right now."

"Exhausting night," Hermione muttered as sleep claimed her.

He fell asleep soon after, and didn't awaken until the early morning sun filtered in through the flimsy white curtains that framed the living room window. His body felt heavy and his hand had fallen asleep. Cracking open one eye against the bright light, he was startled to find he wasn't at home and he wasn't alone. Beside him, Hermione slept peacefully despite the awkward angle at which she rested. But it was Kit, asleep in his lap with her head against his chest, that surprised him the most. They looked the perfect picture of a family.

And, Draco decided, it could last another five minutes.


	12. Chapter 12

As I mentioned yesterday when I posted the latest chapter of Consequences, I have a cold. For some reason, every time I get a cold, I'm reminded of an episode of _Gilmore Girls_ (season 3, I believe) when Lorelai has a cold. She wants a cooler ailment, like a haunted leg. Man, that was a great show.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<br>"He slept at your house?" Ginny asked. She sat in the corner while Hermione measured the master bedroom, making notes on a legal pad as she went along. "He actually _slept_ at your house? While you and Kit were there?"

Pocketing her wand, Hermione stretched her back and rolled her eyes. "No, I gave him a key and told him he could use the house when we're not home," she retorted. "Yes, we were home. We put Kit to bed and fell asleep after talking."

"_We_?" Ginny inquired, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "Are the two of you together now or something?"

Hermione moved to the doorway to get a better look at the room and continued to make notes. "We're friends," she stated. "He's good to my daughter. He's been a real help with arranging for furniture to be removed from this place. Did I tell you he convinced his parents to donate some of their books for the library? Narcissa even offered to help me procure furniture - desks and tables and chairs. She's been quite supportive and more than willing to lend a hand wherever I need it."

"What does Kit think of this new relationship between the two of you?" the redhead asked as she surveyed the framed artwork that lined the walls. "Because when she was at Mum's yesterday, she told Ron that Draco's going to be her father soon."

Shrugging, Hermione exited the room for the one next door. She would start her measurements again in the new space while Ginny remained out of her way. "I'm not surprised," Hermione said when Ginny reiterated her question. "That night he fell asleep on the sofa, I woke up to find Kit sleeping in his lap. Then, after he left, she said she wanted to fall asleep like that every night. I'm scared that this attachment she has to him is unhealthy."

"You could keep him from coming around," Ginny suggested. "You're the mother, after all. What you say goes. At least that's how it worked in my family."

Sighing, Hermione sunk down on the edge of the bed and placed her wand beside her. "The thing is," she said, brows furrowing, "I'm not sure I want him to stop coming around. It's nice having him around. He's good to Kit, and I enjoy talking to him. It's just...nice."

Ginny leaned against the door frame, arms crossed, and a knowing smile on her face. "You like him," she deadpanned.

"As a person?" Hermione asked. "Sure, he's a great person."

The redhead shook her head. "No, you _like him_ like him," she replied.

"Because we're 13 again?" Hermione joked, abandoning the bed to resume her measuring duties.

With a roll of her blue eyes, Ginny continued, "Harry and Ron are great people, and they've been by your side since you started school. You enjoy talking to them, you enjoy spending time with them, and they adore your kid as if she were their own. The only difference between them and Malfoy is that you have a thing for Malfoy."

"I haven't got a _thing_ for Draco, as you so kindly put it," Hermione retorted.

The front door opened and closed downstairs, and soon the sound of footsteps echoed through the quiet house. "Hermione?"

"Guest bedroom," she called out. Draco entered and greeted the two women with a friendly smile. "It's a bit smaller, so I was thinking it could be one of the higher levels. Ya know, so the class size can be smaller thus allowing the children more one-on-one time with the teacher. What do you think?"

Nodding his head, Draco surveyed the room. "Sounds like a plan," he agreed. "Just a heads up, my mother's arranged for movers to come clear out the furniture. I know you've arranged to keep some of the sofas and the tables, so they'll just be clearing out the bedrooms. Also, she has a list of names for you; people who can renovate the bathrooms, update the kitchen a bit. And she's convinced a number of her friends to donate books and supplies."

"Wow, someone sounds gung-ho to help you, Hermione," Ginny interjected.

Hermione shrugged. "Narcissa offered to be an investor," she replied. "Any little bit helps and she has a ton of contacts. She even mentioned talking Flourish and Blotts into giving me a better rate for textbooks when the time comes. She asked me to come around for tea later. Do you think it would be alright if I brought Kit with me?"

"Sure," he replied. "I'll be there too, so if she gets bored I'll keep her entertained."

"Perfect," Hermione exclaimed. "Ya know, she just got a new book. I'm pretty sure I can see which direction your evening is heading."

They continued to talk and laugh, seemingly oblivious to Ginny's presence. She quietly slipped out of the room, knowing she could have clomped her way out and neither would pay her any attention. Exiting the house, she turned and ran toward The Leaky Cauldron, knowing she would find her brother and fiance there. Out of breath, she slid into the empty seat beside Harry and took a long, deep sip of his water. "Hermione and Malfoy," she said, having finally caught her breath. "I think it's more serious than we thought."

"Why, is one of them dying?" Harry asked with only a modicum of seriousness in his voice, flagging Tom, the barkeep, for another glass of water.

She glared at him before pushing the glass away. "No, Harry, no one is dying," Ginny replied. "She goes on and on about being afraid that Kit's getting too attached to Malfoy, and now I understand why. She's in love with him."

Ron merely laughed. "Oh please, Gin," he said, grabbing a handful of peanuts. "Hermione's got a lot more sense than that. There's no way she would be interested in an annoying little ferret like Malfoy. All he's got is a sneer and a large bank account."

"Besides, Hermione's got enough on her plate with Kit and getting her school in order. She has no time for dating," Harry agreed. "I wouldn't get yourself all worked up over this."

Ginny, however, was skeptical. Having seen them interact , she knew there had to be more than Hermione let on. There was an obvious attraction, a spark, between the pair. Having now seen it with her own two eyes, she wouldn't let her friend deny it any longer.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm posting a little bit later than usual today. This chapter took a bit of time to write though. I haven't been as diligent about staying a few chapters ahead with this story for some reason. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<br>They had been at Malfoy Manor for less than an hour before Kit curled up in Hermione's lap and asked politely if she could now find Mr. Draco. There was a pouty lip and wide, pleading blue eyes as she fingered one of Hermione's long curls. Receiving a nod, Narcissa instructed Kit on how to find Draco's room, and the little girl sprang from the parlor.

"She has excellent manners," Narcissa commented as she slowly sipped her tea. "Draco raves about her. Not yet four, and already reading. That should encourage parents to send their children to your school."

"Fingers crossed," Hermione replied.

"Draco's become awfully attached to her," the older witch continued. "He seems to really love children. He's always been quite devoted to Max. Whenever Adrian needs a hand, he knows he can turn to Draco."

Unsure why Narcissa was telling her this, Hermione politely nodded her head and continued to drink her tea. She had come to discuss plans for the school, not Draco. And yet, that was where it seemed to veer every time Narcissa spoke. It was unsettling, especially after her conversation with Ginny the day before. She didn't want to think of Draco as the "fatherly" type. Rather, she chose to see him as a friend and a business associate; nothing more.

"So, Draco mentioned that movers were coming," Hermione said, desperately hoping to change the subject. "Have they given a date?"

"Tuesday," Narcissa replied. "You know, that master bedroom set is really quite lovely. You're sure you aren't interested in it?"

Hermione laughed. "It's a bit large for my house," she said.

A small pout formed on the older witch's perfectly painted lips. "Shame," she replied. "Well, I'm sure we'll find a place for it. Everything else can go to charity. We thought about buying Draco a house, perhaps as a birthday present. What do you think about the sea?"

Eyeing her strangely, Hermione put her cup and saucer on the coffee table and sat back. "I think it's probably a great place to be when it's hot or not raining," she commented.

From the staircase, Kit spied on the adults. "Why her's talking about the sea, Mr. Draco?" she inquired as he picked her up. Draco carried the little girl back to the library and shut the door behind them. "Is Mummy gonna make us move to the sea? I no wanna move. And I telled her that too."

"What do you have against moving?" he wondered as he took a seat on the nearest sofa. He settled Kit in his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "No one is moving. You and your mum will get to live in your house for as long as you want."

Kit leaned against his chest and rested her head on his shoulder. "Mummy told me I wasn't a baby in her belly," she said softly. "Sometimes I have really scary dreams and I have a different mummy and we move a lot."

"And bad things happen when you move?" Draco guessed, smoothing down her blonde curls.

"No, we move so the bad things can't get us," she amended. "Do you still live with your mummy and daddy because you have the bad dreams too?"

"No, sweetie, I'm just a bit too lazy to move," he replied with a small chuckle. "But it is nice to be near my family. One day, when I'm ready to have a family of my own, I might move out though."

"I like it here," Kit decided, looking around at rows upon rows of shelved books. "Do you think Mummy would too? Her likes books. She reads lots and lots of them."

"I remember," he replied, nodding his head. "When we were in school together many years ago, she would spend hours in the library. She was there so often and read so much that our schoolmates stopped asking the librarian for help with finding books, and went to your mum instead. And she would become so engrossed in her books, that she never noticed that I would throw bits of paper in her hair."

"I knew," Hermione said, having entered the library without either of them knowing. She leaned back against the closed doors with her arms crossed. "It was just usually too late to yell at you for it by the time I found out."

With a smile on his face, we beckoned Hermione to join them. Hesitantly she joined them, and the trio sat quietly for a few minutes. Kit turned in Draco's lap to face her mother, and leaned her head against Draco's right shoulder. "Are you and Miss Cissa done, Mama?" she asked.

"I think, for now, we are," Hermione replied, retying Kit's shoelace that had come undone. "Movers come on Tuesday, construction starts Wednesday. That'll take up to two weeks, then the painting and carpeting can begin. After that, I have to get the furniture in place."

"And then you need teachers, perhaps students," Draco interjected.

Glaring at the grinning blond, Hermione replied, "Yes, those too."

With a gentle nudge, Draco moved Kit to the edge of his knee. "I think you left your sweater in my room. Why don't you go get it?" he suggested. Kit dismounted his lap and eyed Draco warily, but an encouraging nod and a glance toward the doors had the little girl moving. When Kit was gone, he turned back to Hermione. "What's on your mind?" he wondered.

"Can I do this?" she asked, staring up at the ceiling. "What if no one is willing to send their children to me? Not only am I putting all of my time and money into this, but you and your mother and Adrian have contributed as well. I just...I don't want to let anyone down."

Draco moved closer and placed his arm around her shoulders. "You won't let anyone down," he promised. "There are plenty of children in our world who'll need a good education before going to Hogwarts. Kit and Max are just two of them. I'm sure you could find some help at the Ministry. You've got friends in high places from what I hear."

Her head moved from the seat back to his shoulder. "I guess you're right," she agreed. "It hadn't occurred to me to go to Kingsley. I'm sure he could help."

His arm tightened around her, drawing her infinitesimally closer. "You can do this, Hermione," he said, his face now inches from hers. "Any help you need, I'm here. Anything at all, any time of the day. I'm here for you."

Hermione angled her head closer so their lips were a hairsbreadth apart. "Thank you, Draco," she breathed as he closed the distance between them.


	14. Chapter 14

I have work to do. I have work that I don't want to do. Posting seemed like a good, if incorrect, option. Is anyone else experiencing warmer weather? I live in New Jersey, and it's close to 60 degrees. I'm still freezing, but that doesn't go away for me until it hits the 80s.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<br>"And then she said we can't tell Kit about it," Draco concluded as he finished telling Adrian about his and Hermione's first kiss.

Adrian grinned and leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head. "I wouldn't want anyone to know about that either. In fact, I may have to Obliviate myself because _I_ didn't want to know about that," he joked. Draco glowered, eyeing his friend as if trying to decide which hex would be most appropriate to use. With a roll of his eyes, Adrian changed his tune. "Look, it makes sense that she doesn't want Kit to know. I know you like her, and clearly Hermione likes you too. But she has to consider what's best for her daughter. If this is some quick, one night stand thing you're looking for-"

"It isn't," Draco interrupted.

"Right, but say it doesn't work out between the two of you," Adrian continued. "You can't put Kit in the middle of your relationship. She's attached enough as it is, and if you left, she would be devastated. Keeping this a secret, for now at least, is the best plan."

All that he had learned about good posture forgotten, Draco slumped down in the chair across from Adrian's desk. He had no intentions of leaving the Grangers, not now and not in the future. He could picture a life with them, a life he had long hoped for. It was one complete with a loving, intelligent wife and a rambunctious but sweet daughter. He wanted to spend his nights curled up in front of the fire listening to Kit read, then Hermione as the little girl fell asleep in his arms. And if he could make Hermione see that he wasn't going anywhere, it was a life he could have.

"Maybe you're right," Draco finally admitted. "I don't want to see either of them get hurt because of me."

"Good, then don't say anything to anyone else about it," Adrian advised. He opened a file and started to read, glancing up only once. "Anything else?" he inquired when Draco didn't leave.

Shaking his head, Draco rose to his feet and opened the door to leave. But he stopped. "What if she doesn't actually want to be with me, and that's why she doesn't want anyone to know?" he asked.

Groaning, Adrian shut the folder and leaned forward. "She speaks very highly of you, Draco," he replied, already tired of the conversation.

"She speaks highly of Potter and Weasley, too. Doesn't mean she wants to be with them," Draco retorted.

"Did she hit you when you kissed her?" he asked. "Kick you? Punch you? Pull out your hair? Push you away? Anything?"

"No," Draco mumbled.

"Then I think you're alright. Don't get yourself worked up over nothing," was Adrian's advice.

Nodding reluctantly, Draco stepped out of the office much to his friend's relief. But he wasn't gone long. "I think I'm taking the rest of the day off," Draco decided, shutting the door behind him.

"It's only quarter past nine," Adrian shouted, but received no response.

Draco exited the realty office and squinted against the light of the harsh, morning sun. Turning, he walked swiftly toward the school house, knowing he would find Hermione there. The front door was unlocked, so he let himself in. The walls were adorned with small, yellow squares of paper, on each of which Hermione had carefully written out ideas for that particular room. He was looking at a paint sample tacked up in the hallway when the front door opened.

"Wasn't expecting company," Hermione said, startled to find him in the foyer.

"Sorry," he replied, chagrined as a delicate blush covered his cheeks. "I didn't mean to frighten you. Just wanted to say hi."

"Hi," she greeted him, shutting the door behind her. She moved closer; he didn't. Finally, with only inches between them, Hermione hugged him. "I'm glad you're here."

"Suddenly, I am too," he murmured, relaxing enough to return her affections. "Are we alone?"

"We are," she confirme.

"And there are plenty of beds upstairs," he continued, his grin bordering on lascivious.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione pulled away. She moved into the room designated for the library and began to look through the Malfoys' books. Pulling a tome on potion making from the shelf, she carelessly flipped through the pages without reading one line. Her back remained to Draco, and so she was surprised when his arms wound around her waist. "Is patience not a virtue taught to the elite Purebloods?" she inquired, shelving the book.

"No, it is," he replied, nuzzling his nose behind her ear. "I was conveniently sick during that lesson though."

"It was one kiss, Draco," Hermione said tiredly as she pried his arms from her waist. "Let's not make a bigger deal of it than it was."

"A bigger deal?" he muttered, walking out of the room. The kiss had been a big deal to him, and she had brushed it aside as easily as a few crumbs on the table. Her sudden nonchalance bothered him more than he cared to admit. It angered him more than anything that she had turned off her feelings for him so quickly.

"Where are you going?" she asked when he reached the front door.

"Home," he replied harshly.

"Why?"

He had the door opened and slammed it shut as he turned to face her. "_Why_?" he reiterated with thinly veiled hostility. "You really want to know _why_?"

"Yes, I do," she replied, shouting to match his pitch.

"I like you, Hermione, and I don't know how else to show it than to just show it," he replied, his anger lessening the more he spoke. "I get it though. You don't want me to touch you. You don't want anyone to know that we kissed. Did you let me kiss you because you were too shocked to push me away?"

Hermione shook her head. "It's been...awhile since I've dated anyone," she told him. "I haven't dated anyone since Kit came along. I don't know how to do this, Draco."

"What's so hard about dating?" he wondered, leaning against the door.

Sighing, she replied, "It's...dating you. It's sort of a scary idea." Nervously, she bit her lip as she awaited his response. But Draco said nothing. He crammed his hands in his pants' pockets and stared at his shoes. "I'm sorry I implied that it wasn't a big deal, our kiss. It was."

"Do...do you want to be with me?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

He could sense the "but" that was about to come.

"I don't think I can."

Taking a step closer, he extended his hand, and inhaled when she accepted it. "Because of Kit?" he guessed, drawing her closer.

"I'm afraid that we'll break up, and she's already so attached to you. I don't want her to get hurt," she said, her eyes falling to their hands. "I don't want to lose you, Draco."

"I won't hurt Kit. Ever," he vowed. "And I won't hurt you either. Can't we just give this a try? We'll keep it a secret for as long as you need to. We'll keep it away from Kit."

Hermione pulled her hand away. "I don't think I can do this," she replied.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Why did you turn him down?" Ginny wondered, stirring a spoonful of sugar into her tea.

"Because it's Draco," Hermione replied as she stacked the dishwasher. "Have you ever heard of him being in a committed relationship? With Kit, I can't afford to be his girlfriend guinea pig. It's better if we just stay friends."

"And what does Malfoy think of that?" the redhead inquired.

Hermione rinsed the final plate, put it in the dishwasher, and closed it. "He came over for dinner last night," she said, "and he was his usual self. He's always so good to Kit. He loves her so much."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny eyed her as she impatiently awaited the information she really wanted.

Sighing, Hermione sat down at the kitchen table. "He hardly spoke to me," she told her friend. "He was never actually rude, and if I said something he would acknowledge it. It was just...cold."

If Ginny intended to respond, she stopped herself when a tired-eyed Kit entered the kitchen. Without saying a word, the little girl climbed onto her mother's lap and rested her head against her shoulder as her eyes closed once more. "Sleep walking?" Ginny guessed.

Chuckling softly, Hermione shook her head. "She's just waking up, and likes to be near her mummy when she does," she replied, holding her daughter closer.

"Mama, see Mr. Draco today?" Kit asked sleepily.

Despite her reluctance to face Ginny's scrutinizing gaze, Hermione found herself unable to avoid it. "He floo called before to ask if he could take you for some ice cream later," Hermione said, feeling her cheeks warm as blue eyes remained trained on her. Turning her attention back to the little girl whose eyes had begun to open, she continued, "I told him I would have to check with you first, but it's okay by me."

"And you come too?" Kit asked, lifted her head briefly to eye her mother pleadingly.

Ginny started to laugh as she held her mug to her lips. "Yes, I'll go too," Hermione replied, glaring at Ginny's immature behavior.

Now wide awake, Kit placed her stuffed kitten on the kitchen table and hopped off Hermione's lap. "Go tell him now, Mummy," she urged, tugging on Hermione's hand.

She looked worriedly at Ginny, but followed the eager three year old to the living room anyhow. When they reached the fireplace, Kit looked from the pot of floo powder to her mother expectantly. Sighing, Hermione took a handful and threw it in the hearth. "Malfoy Manor, Draco's suite," she said into the green flames that appeared. She prayed he wasn't home, and her wish almost seemed to come true. But then, just as she was about to disconnect, his head appeared in the flames. "Oh, hi," she greeted him in an overly cheerful, high pitched tone.

"Is everything okay?" he asked flatly.

"Fine," she replied, defensive and rigid. "Is half past three a good time for ice cream?"

"Fine," he replied, disconnecting quickly.

Excited, Kit ran up the stairs to get ready for her outing while Hermione returned to the kitchen and Ginny. "That was odd," was all she said as she dropped back down into her seat. "He just kind of hung up on me."

"Maybe you shouldn't go with them," Ginny suggested, putting her tea cup in the sink. "Was Malfoy mad when you told him you were coming?"

Hermione shook her head. "He never gave me the chance to say it. I suggested a time, he said fine, and that was it."

"Yeah, you can't go with them," the redhead declared. "You have a really smart kid, and if you and Malfoy can't be civil toward one another, she's going to notice. And wasn't the whole point of not dating him to keep Kit out of the middle of it all?"

Huffing, Hermione got to her feet, retrieved the cup from the sink, and stuck it in the dishwasher. "I'm the one who wanted to stay friends," she replied. "I'm the one who didn't want to date because I was afraid we'd break up. We haven't even gotten to the dating part, and it already feels like we've broken up. What if Kit's caught in the middle no matter what we do?"

"Then she's caught in the middle, and there's nothing you can do about that," Ginny said, placing a comforting hand on the older woman's shoulder. "You can't live the rest of your life wondering if everyone you meet is going to break Kit's heart. All that's going to get you is a lonely existence. So, my advice, and as much as it pains me to say it, is to give Malfoy a chance. From what you've told me, he doesn't want to upset Kit anymore than you do, and he loves her. If he thought dating you would harm her in some way, I don't think he would have suggested it."

"Maybe you're right," she mumbled as Kit rejoined them. Hermione stifled a laugh as she took note of what her daughter wore - purple pants, green shorts, and her white undershirt. She had paired it with two different socks - one blue and orange striped, the other plain white - and a pair of Mary Jane's. "This needs some work," Hermione commented when she managed to get her laughter under control.

When they returned a few minutes later, the shorts were gone, socks matched, and a pink t-shirt covered the undershirt. "I liked mine better," Kit groused.

"I bet you did," Hermione mumbled as the fireplace roared to life.

Draco stepped out with a scowl on his face that only morphed into a smile when he spotted Kit. Exuberantly, she ran into his arms and kissed a blond-stubbled cheek when he hoisted her up. "Ready to go?" he asked her, ignoring Hermione as she stood at the perimeter of the living room.

"Mummy, are you ready too?" Kit asked.

"Oh, you're coming," Draco muttered as he set Kit back on her feet.

Hermione shrugged. "I thought I would considering she's my kid," she replied, completely unaffected by his sour attitude.

Nodding brusquely, he crossed back to the fireplace and called out for Diagon Alley. Seconds later, he was joined by Hermione and Kit. Silently, they exited the Leaky Cauldron and made their way to Florean Fortesque's ice cream shop. Hermione directed Kit to a table and joined Draco in the queue to place their orders.

"Talk to me," she whispered, taking hold of his right forearm.

Despite his attempts to shake her free, Hermione wouldn't budge. "I'm not doing this now," he replied. "Besides, we have nothing to talk about."

"Which explains why you keep ignoring me," she muttered, letting go of him. Draco continued to study the menu while Hermione turned to check on Kit. "Why can't we be friends again?" she wondered, keeping her eyes trained on the little girl. "I hate this, this cold, uncaring, unfriendly...thing between us. I want my friend back."

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair and pulled her out of the line. "You needed time to figure out if you wanted to be my girlfriend," he replied. "Well, I need time to figure out how to be your friend again."

"Could you figure it out soon?" she asked. "Because I miss you, Draco."

He looked to Kit, who glanced expectantly back at him. "Give it time, Granger," he replied before stepping back in line to place their order.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
>Hermione was tucking Kit into bed later that night when the little girl asked, "Is Mr. Draco mad at us?"<p>

Brown eyes widened in surprise. "No, baby, he's not mad at us," she replied as breezily as she could.

"Was his ice cream icky?" she wondered as Hermione turned on the nightlight and shut off the overhead.

Just before the light went out, Hermione nodded. "Yeah, sweetie," she said. "He didn't like the flavor. Go to sleep now." She shut the door behind her and quietly walked downstairs. It had become warm enough that a fire was no longer required, but the empty hearth made her feel lonely. Hoping to ignore it , she opened the first book within reach. Pride and Prejudice lay open in her lap, but she had yet to read a single word. Groaning, she set it aside and got to her feet. With floo powder in hand, she paced in front of the fireplace, deliberating the pros and cons of calling Draco. Finally, she tossed it in and called out the destination.

"What's wrong?" he asked upon seeing her in the flames.

"Can you come over? Please?" she asked nervously.

"What's the matter? Is Kit alright?" He was panicked as he pulled his head away from the green flames and prepared to come through. "She was quiet at the ice cream parlor. Is she okay?" he asked when they were in the same room.

"She was quiet because we were," Hermione replied. "She thinks you're mad at us, and more importantly, at her."

Ashen-faced, Draco sunk down onto the sofa and closed his eyes briefly. He had thought that by paying all of his attention to Kit that she wouldn't realize he was unhappy with her mother. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"How do we fix this?" she wondered, taking a seat on the edge of the coffee table. "I mean, do you just disappear? I can tell her you're busy working or you've got family obligations."

"That could work," he agreed.

Sighing, she stood again and began to pace. "I don't want you to disappear," she muttered. "I like having you around. But if you're not happy just being my friend, then I don't see any other alternative than for us to stop seeing each other altogether."

Getting to his feet, Draco rounded the coffee table and took hold of her shoulders to halt her pace. "I don't want to disappear either," he said.

"Then we're back at square one," she said defeatedly.

"No, we're not," he disagreed. "I can be just friends. I know I said I needed time. I like being with you and Kit, though, and I don't want to lose either one of you. If you don't want to date me, then so be it."

"It's not that I don't want to," she replied, placing her hands on his waist. "I do, Draco. I really do."

"I understand that you're afraid. I've never been much of a relationship guy," he admitted. "Hell, it scares me too. But I want to be with you. I want to try to be the kind of boyfriend you can depend on. I love Kit, and I swear I won't do anything to hurt her."

Hermione stepped closer and smiled softly. "I know you wouldn't."

His hands cupped her ever warming cheeks. "And I won't hurt you either," he vowed, his voice low and husky as the space between them became smaller and smaller.

"I know that too," she replied.

Slowly, he leaned forward until his lips grazed hers in a tender kiss. He could go slow, he decided. He would force her into nothing. He would maintain patience with her. It had taken far too long for the former enemies to become friends, and and he did not want to risk jeopardizing that friendship now.

It was Hermione who deepened the kiss. Holding tightly to his waist, she hesitantly licked his bottom lip with only the tip of her tongue. Lips parted and tongues danced until Draco pulled away. "We shouldn't," he said unconvincingly. Letting go, he took a step back and breathed deeply.

"Shouldn't what? Kiss?" she wondered, touching her bottom lip with her fingers. She could still feel the tingle of his touch. It was one she wanted to feel again. Yet, every time she stepped forward, he moved away. She frowned, but gave up.

"Are we keeping us a secret?" he asked.

Hermione grinned. "Does saying no mean you'll kiss me again?"

He walked past her and sat down in front of the fireplace. "I'll kiss you again when you give me an honest answer," he replied. Pulling out his wand, he started a light fire and watched the flames dance.

Hermione sat down beside him, cross-legged just as he was, and smiled when their knees touched. "I think keeping it a secret, at least for a little while, wouldn't be a terrible idea," she said. "We don't know each other like this - boyfriend and girlfriend. I've been a girlfriend once, and it lasted about three months. It's just as new to me as it is to you. So, maybe we keep it quiet for now until we really know that this is something we both want."

"And Kit?" he ventured as his hand rested on his knee, palm facing up.

She laced her fingers through his and tightened her grip on his hand. "We keep it quiet from her as well," she replied. "As best as we can. It might not work, though. She's a pretty smart little girl."

"Then maybe we should tell her," he suggested, focusing on the fire.

Hermione shook her head. "Harry and Ginny just got engaged," she said. "Kit knows they were boyfriend and girlfriend before Harry proposed. She thinks that's the natural order of relationships. Say we only last a month. Then she'll-"

"Learn what relationships really are," he interrupted. "We may last a month. We may get married...someday far, far down the line. We could be done tomorrow, for all we know. The point is, we can hide this from everyone else, from the rest of the world. Kit though? She's going to figure it out long before we tell her."

"So, then we tell her?" she asked.

"We tell her," Draco agreed. "When we're ready."


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter is a bit on the short side, but hopefully it's still good! In case you were wondering, I posted a new story yesterday entitled _Strings_. Feel free to give it a read, and look for a new chapter tomorrow. I mentioned in my author's note yesterday that I had spent Monday with the doctors. The test results came back today, and the verdict is benign! I have to follow up with a surgeon, but I'm pretty jazzed right now.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<br>The initial renovations for the school had just been completed. Adrian had arrived an hour earlier with Max, and the two children ran about in the small backyard. Hermione was in the kitchen, staring out the window that overlooked the yard, and smiled as she watched her little girl. When she caught sight of her mother, Kit smiled and waved.

"She looks like she's having fun," Draco commented, sneaking up behind her as his arms wound around her waist.

Hermione nodded and leaned back against his chest. "She is," she confirmed. "She actually asked me if Max was going to marry her some day."

"Isn't she a bit young to have marriage on her mind?" Draco wondered, laughing when he saw Kit take hold of Max's hand despite the little boy's protests. "Do you think she's figured out that we're together."

Hermione shook her head. "But not knowing hasn't stopped her from asking when you can be her father," she replied. "I don't get it though. She's grown up around Ron and George and Harry, and not once has she asked when one of them will be her father. But you...she's fixated on the idea, and I have no idea why."

Draco shrugged and walked around the kitchen, studying each appliance and opened and closing every cabinet. "My rapier wit?" he suggested, cracking a smile. "Perhaps it's my devil may care charm. Could be my amazing head of hair."

"Or your indescribable modesty," she interjected.

Rolling his eyes, he continued, "It's like I've said in the past - I'm still new to her. She's grown up around Potter and the Weasleys, and maybe she figured out that you had no interest in them. Or maybe she just likes me better than them. Personally, I'd go with option two."

The back door opened and the sound of two loud, happy voices filled the quiet house. Kit ran to Draco, and soon was hoisted up in his arms. Adrian and Max joined them, though the little boy's energetic demeanor changed to shyness when outnumbered by adults.

"Good of your to finally show, Malfoy," Adrian commented. "Perhaps now, an hour late, Hermione can give us that tour we talked about."

Kit still in his arms, Draco exited the kitchen and looked back to make sure they followed. "Where do we begin?" he asked.

They started with the second floor. There were six rooms that would be converted into classrooms, and each would be sorted by age. "The bathrooms will be finished next week, the classrooms need furniture, but once all that is in place this floor should be finished," Hermione said proudly.

"Do you think six classrooms will be enough?" Adrian wondered.

"More can always be added," Draco said.

"And the classes you wanted to put together for children coming into the wizarding world?" Adrian inquired. "Where will they go?"

"The parlor just off the library," Hermione answered. "As for the number of classrooms, I'm trying my hardest to be realistic about enrollment. At least for the first couple of years, I don't anticipate having that many students."

Draco nodded. "And when more enroll, we can add on," he repeated, adjusting Kit in his arms.

Adrian stopped walking. "What's this 'we' business?" he inquired, looking pointedly at his best friend. "You planning on going into business with Hermione?"

Draco, too, stopped walking, and turned around to face Adrian. With a nervous smile on his face, he replied, "I'm just helping a friend."

Kit wiggled in his arms to regain Draco's attention. "Auntie Ginny told me only people who love each other kiss, but I saw you kiss Mummy yesterday," she commented as a wicked grin curled her lips. "I don't think friends are supposed to be that mushy."

Hermione turned her head to hide the embarrassed blush that stained her cheeks. Kit slid free of Draco's arms, and once he was sure she was firmly on her feet, he turned to Hermione. "Did you tell her?" he whispered, his voice more panicked that accusatory.

She shook her head. "I told you I heard something when she was supposed to be napping," she returned.

Adrian cleared his throat and smiled amusedly. "Should we continue the tour, or would the two of you like to discuss your burgeoning relationship?"

"Tour," Hermione said as Draco mumbled something about going home.

With little more than a pat on each child's head, Draco hastily left the house. Adrian continued to tease her until they reached the foyer, thus ending the tour. "I didn't mean to make Draco run away," he apologized. "I hadn't realized the two of you had gotten so close."

"It's all still pretty new," Hermione replied, the blush returning. She glanced around him and smiled when she saw Max and Kit side by side with a book spread across their small laps. "The two of them have become fast friends. I believe my daughter is waiting for your son to make an honest woman of her."

Adrian laughed at the idea and ran a hand through dark blond hair. "Max has... other ideas," he said. Hermione's brows furrowed as she waited for him to explain. Sighing, he rubbed the back of his neck and smiled at her. "You know how Kit wants a dad? Well, Max has been asking for a mother. More specifically, he wants you."

Hermione groaned. "I'm so sorry," she replied with a small laugh. "For months, all I've heard from Kit is how great a dad Draco would make. I'm sorry if you're going through the same thing."

He shrugged and moved to sit on the stairs. "It could be worse," he replied. "There was this girl, a Slytherin, in my year who made Millicent Bulstrode look like a beauty queen. He could be asking for her to be his mum. And now he knows that you and Draco are together, so maybe he'll get over it."

Hermione remained standing and continued to study the children. If there was one thing she understood, it was a child's desire for a complete family. It pained her that she could not grant the young boy's wish.


	18. Chapter 18

Does anyone recommend reading _The Hunger Games_? I want to see the movie, but I always like to read the book too. My friend explained it to me as people hunting each other, which I took to mean for food. She set me straight though.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<br>Draco passed through the floo and stepped into Hermione's living room. He placed a stack of papers on the coffee table and went in search of the Grangers. The first floor lights were off, so he ventured upstairs to Kit's room. He again found no sign of them. Walking back downstairs, he started a fire in the hearth and sat down to wait for them to return.

He had fallen asleep, but awoke to the sound of the front door closing and voices speaking softly. "It's not a big deal, Harry," he heard Hermione murmured. "You didn't honestly think I would remain single the rest of my life, did you?"

"No, but I thought you and Ron would work it out," Harry replied. "Do you really think Malfoy is the type of guy who can be a father to Kit?"

Draco moved to the far corner of the sofa so he would remain out of sight. He wanted to hear her honest opinion, but feared that she would say no. Hermione had yet to reply, and he wondered if perhaps she had noticed he was there. He held his breath for several seconds as he waited.

"Yes, I think he could be a really good father for Kit," she finally replied. "I'm not looking for him to fill that role anytime soon though."

Draco breathed a small sigh of relief. There was a shuffling sound before the door opened. "Look, Harry, Draco is a really good guy," he heard Hermione say. "He's been good to me, and he loves Kit more than anything. Just...don't worry so much about it."

"Are you happy?" Harry asked.

"Really happy," Hermione replied, and Draco was sure he could hear her smile. Then he heard the front door close, and assumed Potter had left.

Rising from the sofa, he greeted her quietly so as not to frighten her. "I didn't know you'd be out," he said, taking a sleeping Kit from her arms.

"Just dinner with the Weasleys," she replied. "Kit sort of spilled the beans about us. Again."

Draco carried the little girl upstairs and put her to bed. When he returned to the living room, Hermione was seated on the sofa, carefully reviewing the stack of papers he'd left there earlier. "Just some resumes for teachers," he told her, taking a seat beside her. She nodded and continued to read the one on top. "I've been thinking about a career change," he said suddenly.

Hermione set the papers aside and looked at him with raised eyebrows. "The real estate business isn't holding your interest anymore?" she inquired. "And what type of change are you looking to make?"

Draco shrugged. "I could teach," he mumbled, looking away from her humor-filled eyes. Hermione adopted a thoughtful look as he continued to ramble. "I always made good grades. You know that. And I know what kind of an education these kids need pre-Hogwarts. I told you I would help in any way possible, and I want to do this."

She let out a small chuckle and placed her hand over his. "Sweetheart, this isn't a job interview," she replied. Shifting closer, she placed her head on his shoulder. "I think you would make a fine teacher. Your patience has drastically improved since we were younger. I've seen you with Max and Kit; you've got the patience of a saint. I think I could see you as a teacher."

"So, do I have the job, Miss Granger?" He inquired, kissing her temple. He asked again as he moved down to kiss her cheek, then her chin, then the side of her neck, before finally meeting her lips.

She laid back on the sofa and allowed Draco to kiss her again as he hovered over her. "I may need to see some references," she replied, smoothing her hands over his shirt covered chest.

Draco lowered his head and skimmed her lips with his own. Her hands moved upwards until her arms wound around his neck. "I have excellent references," he concurred, switching from her lips to her neck. He lovingly sucked on her pressure point, causing Hermione to produce a low moan. "Never had a bad reference," he continued, covering her mouth with his own.

Hermione deepened the kiss as she smiled against his lips. "What will the other teachers think when I don't snog them during the interview?" she wondered, separating long enough to catch her breath. "They'll clearly see that I play favorites."

"So, I'm the favorite?" he asked, smiling above her.

"You're the only teacher I have so far besides myself," she pointed out. She cupped his left cheek and smiled softly. "Thank you, Draco."

"What for?" he wondered.

"Everything," she replied, reaching up to kiss him. "I wouldn't have my school if it weren't for you. It was your family's house, and without yours and your mother's help, I would have gotten nowhere with it."

Draco smiled and caressed her side beneath her shirt. "I would do anything for you," he promised. "For you and for Kit. I love you both."

"Really?" she breathed.

He nodded. "Really," he confirmed. His smile slipped minutely when she stared with wide eyes at him. "I don't expect you to love me too. I would hate it if you said it just because I did."

She stroked his cheek and pushed his hair out of his eyes. Her mother had once told her that she could spot a liar by looking him in the eye. Draco's gray orbs were filled with sincerity and hope that she too might feel the same way. Her smile grew as she closed the short distance between them once more.

"No one has ever made me feel the way you do," she told him, placing a kiss on his jaw. "When I'm not thinking about Kit, it's you who's on my mind. I'm always happy when I'm with you. I've never been in love before, not even with Ron. But with you - I know I love you."

He kissed her once more. Her lips parted willingly as he deepened the kiss. Her fingers toyed with the buttons, slipping them open one at a time. Long, thin fingers moved underneath her blouse, gently massaging her sides. "Should we stop?" he asked, turning his head away from her lips.

"Bedroom," she decided, shifting beneath him to get off the sofa. Draco eyed her warily, but moved so she could stand. She placed a reassuring hand on his cheek when he remained seated. "I love you Draco, and I want you to be my first."


	19. Chapter 19

My best friend and I made a plan to see the Hunger Games this weekend! I've ordered the books, but they won't be here until next week. It's something to look forward to, though. Thanks to everyone for the positive reviews, both on the last chapter and on the books.

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<br>Hermione and Kit sat outside of the school planting bulbs in the window boxes that would line the front windows. The little girl laughed hysterically when Hermione noted that there was more dirt on her than in the boxes. Hermione let out a loud squeal when dirty little hands cupped her cheeks. They played happily, oblivious to all who passed them by. The one person who did stop was Draco.

"Getting Mummy all dirty, kitten?" he asked, pulling Kit onto his lap.

"Yes, and now it's your turn," Kit replied, delighted to have a clean canvas.

He pretended to be mad. He pretended that being covered in potting soil angered him beyond belief. But with each giggle, he couldn't help the smile that tugged up his lips. He laughed each time Kit spread a little more dirt across his cheeks or Hermione encouraged her to pour a little down his shirt. It was the life he wanted, and the life he could have. Some day.

"I think we're out of soil," Hermione commented, frowning when she looked from her dirty clothes to her messier daughter.

"Thank heavens," Draco sighed. He picked Kit up, and carried her into the house with Hermione trailing behind. He set her down once they were in the foyer. "Shoes off," he instructed. Kit did as she was told and removed her shoes. "Now, hands in the air, no touching the walls, and march into the bathroom."

With her arms straight up over her head, Kit made her way to the bathroom to await a cleaning up. "You still have a tub in one of the baths, right?" Draco asked.

Laughing, Hermione shook her head. "I think I'll have to use a little, good old fashioned magic this time around," she replied. "Hey, thanks for letting her get you all dirty. I know how much you like to be clean."

He pulled her close and wound his arms around her waist. "I remember once when I was little, I had a nightmare about Merlin knows what," he told her. "I ran to my parents' room and begged my mum to stay with me. She slept on the floor beside my bed all night. I asked her why she stayed, why she didn't wait until I had fallen asleep to go back to her own bed. She told me that one day I would be amazed by what a parent would do for their child. I know Kit's not mine, but I love her like she is. So if she wants to splatter a bit of dirt on me or put my hair in pigtails, I don't mind."

"I love you for loving my kid," she murmured, pressing her lips to his despite the dirt they both wore.

"Mummy, am I clean yet?" Kit yelled down the hall.

Chuckling, Hermione pulled away from Draco and made her way to the bathroom. "No, you aren't," she replied. "Pants and shirt off now so Mr. Draco can give them a cleaning."

"Are you gonna put me in the lasagna pan?" Kit asked, smiling up at her mother as she disrobed.

Draco stood beside the bathroom, waiting for the clothes. "The...lasagna pan?" he inquired.

Hermione handed him a small pair of jeans and a pink t-shirt. "My gran used to bathe my cousins and me in the lasagna pan when we were babies," she explained, blushing as she told him. "And when Kit was really little and I was afraid to put her in the tub, I used the lasagna pan."

Nodding, he pushed away from the wall. "Well, I'm never eating lasagna again," he muttered.

Hermione returned to the bathroom and ran the tap until the water warmed. "Mama, do you love Mr. Draco?" Kit asked as she patiently awaited her scrub down.

She smiled. "I do," she confirmed.

"Will you get married to him?" she wondered as Hermione began to wash her.

"Well, he would have to ask," Hermione replied.

"Can you say yes if he does?" Kit asked.

Hermione finished cleaning her and cast a quick drying charm. Bending down to her height, she tucked a blonde curl behind the little girl's ear. "Sweetie, I don't want you to get your hopes up that it'll happen," she said. "Sometimes, even when two people love each other, being together doesn't work out. I don't know what will happen with Mr. Draco, but no matter what, we'll both always love you. And you are the most important person in the whole wide world to me."

Kit stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck. "I want him to love you too," she whispered.

"He does," Hermione replied as she heard a knock on the door.

"Everyone decent?" Draco asked with his back to them. Covering his eyes, he turned and tossed Hermione Kit's now clean clothes. She quickly dressed her and gave Draco the okay to open his eyes. "Beautiful," he remarked.

Smiling, Kit ran into Draco's arms and kissed his cheek when he hoisted her up. "Mummy has dirt on her nose," she said into his ear, giggling when she turned to look at her mother again. Stepping forward, Draco picked up the flannel Hermione had used to bathe Kit, and wiped the soil from her nose. "Now Mummy's beautiful too. Was Mummy always really pretty?"

Draco's smile grew as he looked at the woman he loved. "Yes, she was," he confirmed. "I remember way back when we were in our fourth year, our school had this big Christmas ball. Your mum walked in, and she was the most beautiful girl in the whole room. I couldn't take my eyes off of her the whole night. My date kept pinching me every time I looked your mum's way."

"Is that true?" Hermione asked, her voice just above a whisper.

Taking another step toward her, Draco nodded his head. "Pansy didn't speak to me for a month after that," he added. "I should probably thank you for that."

Hermione laughed. "You're welcome."

Kit, growing impatient, rolled her eyes and whispered in Draco's ear, "Kiss her now."

And he listened.


	20. Chapter 20

I saw _The Hunger Games_ this weekend! I loved it. I would go see it again. I will buy it on DVD when it comes out. Amazon is taking _forever_ to ship my books, so I went to Walmart last night and bought the first one because I couldn't wait any longer to read it. So, that was my weekend. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<br>Hermione arrived at the school early, and was greeted by Narcissa Malfoy. She hadn't expected to have company, but welcomed Narcissa graciously. The furniture was set to arrive in a matter of minutes, and so Hermione escorted the regal blonde into the house to wait. After preparing tea, they retired to the library.

"Draco's become rather fond of you and your little girl," Narcissa commented, daintily sipping her tea. "He's been spending quite a bit of time away from home."

"He's been a big help," Hermione replied. "With getting the school together and all, he's been nice enough to watch Kit at the house, or keep her occupied around here. He loved her before he loved me."

"It's important when you have a child to find someone who will love you both," Narcissa said. "Draco didn't have the easiest childhood. He was spoiled and a downright nightmare to be around. Lucius wanted him to be just like him, and in so many respects, Draco was. I never once heard my husband say 'I love you' to Draco, and I feared Draco would never be able to say it to anyone else.

"And then you walked into his life," she continued, smiling at the brunette. "Everything changed. I don't know that I've ever seen my son as happy as he is when he's with you."

A blush colored Hermione's cheeks as she listened to Draco's mother praise his new found ability to love. She was uncomfortable taking credit for his behavior, but she smiled politely, and replied, "I'm really happy with him too."

"And Kit feels as strongly about him as he does her?" the blonde inquired.

"I've never seen her fall so in love with anyone the way she has with Draco," Hermione replied, smiling at a particular memory that popped into her head. Just the day before, Draco had stayed back at the house with Kit while Hermione met with Kingsley Shacklebolt to discuss potential applicants for the school. Kit had been under the weather, and wanted nothing more than to be cuddled. When she returned home hours later, both were asleep on the sofa; Kit wrapped protectively in Draco's arms. "She's always loved Harry and the Weasleys, but Draco's in a league all his own with her."

Narcissa chuckled. "They must love that," she remarked, taking another sip of her tea.

"Well, Ron hasn't been around much lately," Hermione replied, sighing as she thought about her friend. "Harry and George seem to understand. George moreso than Harry, at any rate. Kit's told them all about Draco, including the fact that we're dating now. I overheard her tell George it was only a matter of time until she had a daddy."

Narcissa placed her hand over Hermione's. "It must have been difficult raising her on your own."

The young witch smiled. "I wouldn't change a second of it," she stated definitively. Within seconds, though, he demeanor changed. "I feel guilty though. Like I can't give her everything she wants. She usually asks for so little, but this...a father, it's the _only_ thing she wants."

"A father is a pretty tall order," Narcissa said, her smile sympathetic for the young witch's plight. Narcissa held her hand tighter, fearful she may run away, as she asked, "Do you think you could ever see Draco in that role?"

Hermione bit her bottom lip. It was a question she herself had asked several times since their relationship had begun. He loved them. He had made it clear from the start that he loved her child. But it was one thing to love her for the few hours he spent with her a few days a week. A father would have to be a constant presence in Kit's life, and though Draco thought he could do that, she wasn't entirely convinced.

Before her, he had never had a relationship that last beyond the initial, fun months. Their first month together was nearly at a close, and he seemed more than willing to push into the second. He understood her fears about him, and strove to prove that he could be the man she needed him to be. And he had been successful thus far. Marriage and fatherhood, though, were a different ball of wax; roles she was not entirely convinced he was ready to take on.

She slipped her hand out from beneath Narcissa's and got to her feet. "Maybe," she replied. "I'm sorry to do this, but I have to go."

Hermione left the schoolhouse before Narcissa could object, and ran to the Leaky Cauldron. From there, she flooed home. Out of breath, she said nothing as Draco and Kit eyed her curiously. "Hi," she finally said when her breathing returned to normal.

"Hi," Draco replied cautiously. "Everything okay? I thought the furniture delivery was today?"

"It is," she confirmed. "Your mum is there right now. We were having tea, and...Kit, could you go to your room for a minute?"

Huffing, Kit closed her book, handed it to Draco, and got to her feet. She looked nervously at her mother before leaving for her bedroom. They heard the door close, and Draco stood.

"What happened?" he asked. "What did she say to you?"

Hermione breathed in a shaky breath, and stared down at her shoes. "We were talking about you and Kit, and she asked me something," she told him. "And it scared me a bit because I didn't know the answer. I hate not having the answer. But there I sat, completely incapable of answering your mother's question."

Draco cupped her chin, and carefully tipped it up so she would finally look him in the eye. "I've never known you to not have all the answers," he murmured, sliding his hand from her chin to her cheek. "You may not have the answer right now, but I'm sure you will. Do you want to tell me what the question is?"

Steeling herself, she gazed into warm, loving gray eyes. With tears in her own eyes, she told him. "Can you be Kit's father?"


	21. Chapter 21

I'm reposting the chapter because there was some kind of url issue the last time. Hopefully it works now!

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<br>"Yes," he replied, not hesitating for even a second.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'm not asking if you _will_ be her father," she said. "I'm asking if you _can_ be her father."

Blond brows furrowed. "I don't think I understand the distinction." He retracted his hand and moved to the sofa to sit. Rubbing his hands over his face, he sighed and faced her again. "Can you ask me again? Maybe it'll make more sense this time."

She moved to join him, but kept a cushion between them. "Do you honestly believe that you can be Kit's father?" she asked, hating herself for having to ask. "This...whole situation is new to you, and I know how you feel about her. I'm just concerned that you have this idealistic concept of fatherhood, and when it doesn't live up to that, you'll leave."

He extended his hand to her, and held her breath until she reluctantly accepted it. "Growing up with Lucius, I often wondered what it would be like when I had kids," he told her. "I was afraid, for the longest time, that I would be like him. He used intimidation to keep me in line, and it made me horrible to everyone else. I thought if I could make people fear me, the way I feared him, then they would respect me as I respected him.

"Being with you and with Kit these past few months," he continued, "I figured out that there's another way. I don't have to be like my father. I love Kit like she's my own. I'll love her long after you tell me to get lost, and I'll love you too. She wants a father, and you've got a willing volunteer before you."

She inched closer and drew his hand into her lap. "It scares me," she confessed.

"Being with me?" he guessed, brows furrowing with confusion and worry.

Hermione shrugged. "Being with you is easy," she replied. "I haven't been with anyone in years, but you...you fit so seamlessly here in our life."

"Then," he asked softly, as if holding his breath, "what are you afraid of?"

She took his hand in both of her own and brought it to her lips to place a soft kiss on his knuckles. "That it's just talk," she whispered.

Draco yanked his hand out of her grip and rose from the sofa. He stood on the other side of the living room, his face reddening with anger, and his chest rising and falling as he breathed deeply. "Just talk?" he hissed. "Telling you I love you was just talk? Telling you I love your daughter was _just talk_?"

"No," she replied, getting to her feet.

"Then what was 'just talk'?" he wondered, his voice rising with his anger.

Sighing, she looked down at her hands. "Could you please not yell?" she requested. Huffing, he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall. "Please, just let me explain what I meant. Because I do love you, Draco."

His only response was a derisive snort.

She crossed the room and rested her hand on his still crossed forearms. "I don't care if you don't believe me, but it's true," she continued. "Raising Kit, especially on my own, is the most difficult thing I've ever done. I've fought in battles, gone on the run with a possessed locket, nearly died more times than I can count. But being a parent was harder and scarier than any of that. It's easy to say you want a child, that you want to be a father. But when it comes true, when it really happens and there's no turning back, can you be a father?"

"Saying yes proves nothing to you," he muttered, dropping his arms to his side. "And let's face it - there is no way to prove to you that I'm being sincere. So, just tell me what to do. You want me to walk away forever? Done."

"That's the last thing I want," she replied as he reached the front door.

He leaned back against the door and tilted his head up to look at the ceiling. "That night Potter was here, you told him you thought I would be a good father to Kit," he said softly. "Was that a lie?"

"No," she replied.

He laughed a dry, mirthless laugh. "Well, then I'm confused as all hell here, Granger," he retorted, glaring down at her. She continued to look down, chewing on her bottom lip as she did so. When it was clear she would offer him no explanation, Draco sighed and opened the front door. "When you're ready to talk, you know where to find me."

And he was gone.

She had done nothing to stop him.

Hermione stared at the front door, willing herself to open it and run to him. She wished she could have explained herself better, but it was too late. Sinking to the floor, she pressed her back against the door, drew her knees up to her chest, and cried.

"Mummy?" Kit's worried voice asked as she descended the stairs. Hermione looked up and did her best to smile, but she couldn't fool the little girl. "Mummy, is Mr. Draco coming back?"

When she curled up by her mother's side, Hermione wrapped her arms around Kit and held her close. "I'm sure he'll be back, baby," she replied. If only she believed it.

* * *

><p>Draco entered the schoolhouse to find his mother directing the movers. She greeted him, and continued with her instructions. It seemed to escape her notice that he was angry. When the last man left, she turned her attention to her only son. Perfectly arched, blonde eyebrows furrowed, and Narcissa opened her mouth to speak.<p>

"What did you say to her?" he demanded before his mother could utter a single syllable. Narcissa opened her mouth again, but no sound came out. "Because whatever the two of you talked about seems to have completely changed her mind about me. Is it her blood? You're afraid I might marry a mudblood? Is that it, Mother? You and Father must be so terrified that I've lowered myself to the likes of her."

Though no words would come, Narcissa found that she still had complete use of her hands. She slapped him. For the first time in 22 years, she slapped her son. "Grow up, Draco," she seethed. "You're not a little boy anymore. It's time you stopped acting like one. And if I ever hear you use that word again, especially when you're speaking about Ms. Granger, you'll earn far worse than a slap to the cheek."

He was alone then. For the first time he realized just how much he hated being alone.


	22. Chapter 22

Today, I wrote my first _Hunger Games_ story! It's Peeta-centric because he's my favorite. Oh, also, I thought about slapping my friend when she said she wasn't sure if she liked Peeta or not. Anyhow, I also finished writing this story, so there will be about 3 chapters left.

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<br>Days had gone by without word from Draco. Hermione hoped to see him when she arrived at Three Wizards Realty to sign the final insurance paperwork. Just as she signed the last dotted line and shut the folder, Adrian told her, "He hasn't been in at all this week."

Though she knew exactly who he was talking about, Hermione furrowed her brow and played dumb. Adrian rolled his blue eyes and smiled at her. "I heard you gave him a job," he said. "I always had a feeling this business wasn't right for him. His heart was never in it until you wanted to buy that house of his. I think teaching could be a good fit for him. Plus, he'll get to be around you all day. I dare say you're the only one who loses out there."

He had said it as a joke, but Hermione hadn't taken it that way. After days of not hearing from him, she had started to regret hiring him. If their relationship truly was over, she didn't think it would be possible to be around Draco five days a week. Not when she still loved him. Not when things between them were so unresolved.

"Where's Kit today?" Adrian asked, hoping a change of subject would keep her from thinking about his friend. It was a proven fact, for Adrian at least, that talking about his child could bring a smile to his face instantly.

Hermione blinked away thoughts of Draco. "With Molly Weasley," she replied. "She wasn't happy about it."

"Molly Weasley?"

"No, Kit," she replied. "Draco had been watching her a lot when I couldn't be home. And now that we've...well, I asked Molly to watch her today."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Adrian asked. He rose from his chair, and rounded his desk to sit on the edge in front of her. "About what happened between you and Draco?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, not really."

"I'll buy you a coffee," he suggested to sweeten the deal. "It might help to talk about it. I've been in your situation before. Most of the women I've dated run at the first sight of Max. There was one though. One good one who hung around for a bit."

She smiled. "Okay, coffee," she replied.

* * *

><p>Kit stared at the fireplace in the Weasleys' kitchen. Floo travel was nothing new to her, and she had watched her mother place calls in their hearth often. Her small, round face was flushed and she held her stomach when it ached. She summoned the small pot of floo powder and took a small handful. She looked around, making sure she was alone before tossing the powder into the floo. "Mr. Draco's room," she called out as the green flames whisked her away.<p>

She stepped into a massive room to find it deserted. It was a room she had been in before - light blue walls, a plush white rug beneath her bare feet, and a large bed outfitted with dark blue sheets. With a bit of difficulty, Kit climbed onto Draco's bed and rested her head on the pillow that smelled most like him. Closing her eyes, sleep claimed her.

When Draco returned to his room, he was more than a little frightened to find Kit shivering on his bed. He gently touched her cheek, feeling the heat from her skin. "Kit, sweetie, I need you to wake up," he said urgently, shaking her small shoulder. She moaned when he touched her, but her eyes remained closed. "Kit, sweetheart, can you tell me what's wrong? Is your mum okay? Do you know where she is?"

"My tummy hurts," she told him.

He felt her forehead again, and realized she was burning up. Leaving for only a minute, he wet a cloth with cold water. Her eyes were still closed when he returned and laid it against her hot forehead. She whimpered, but calmed as he soothed her. "It'll help cool you down," he murmured as he lifted her from the bed.

In seconds,he Apparated them to St. Mungo's and hurried to the pediatric ward. A bored, young woman sat behind the desk, chewing a piece of gum loudly as she flipped through the latest copy of Witch's Weekly. "Name?" she asked without looking up from the glossy, full color pages.

"Draco Malfoy," he replied immediately.

She looked up, interested when she heard his name. Seeing the little girl in his arms, she frowned. "Her name," she corrected, rolling green eyes.

"Kit...Katherine Granger," he told her. "Is there any chance of seeing a Healer soon? She's got a pretty high fever and she was complaining about stomach pains."

"And you're her father?" the girl inquired.

"A family friend."

The girl nodded and smiled seductively at the panicked blond. "We'll put her in a bed, and you can fill out her paperwork while the Healer looks her over," she told him. "We'll need to contact her parents though."

Draco nodded and followed an orderly to the first available bed. Carefully, he laid Kit down and adjusted the cloth on her head. The Healer asked question after question, but Draco was only able to answer a few. She still had her tonsils and appendix. She hadn't had the chicken pox, measles, or mumps. She had no allergies that he was aware of. She had never broken a bone.

"What can you tell me about her family history?" the middle-aged witch asked as she scanned Kit's body with her wand.

"She was adopted when she was around six months old," he told her. "Her birth parents were killed in the war."

The Healer nodded and continued her examination. She frowned, brow furrowed, when she reached Kit's abdomen. "Are you family?" she asked. Draco shook his head. "Greta said she would contact the family?"

"The lazy receptionist?" he confirmed, receiving a nod. "Yeah, she said she would contact her mother. I don't know where she was today."

"It's fine. Our owls are excellent trackers," the Healer told him. "I'm sure she'll be here in a matter of minutes."

* * *

><p>She had just finished telling Adrian what happened when a large, gray owl landed on the table in front of her. Though she didn't recognize the bird, she took the proffered letter and read it. "I have to go," she said, rushing out of the coffee shop.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

I find myself at a loss for something witty to say here. Job hunting will do that to you. It would be really helpful if I knew what I wanted to do with my life. I applied to the local community college because my career aptitude tests all pointed to the medical field, so I'm thinking about getting my Medical Assistant certification. So, that's always an option. We'll see!

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<br>In a blind panic, Hermione entered the Pediatric Ward and demanded to be told where her daughter was. When Greta, the receptionist, was of no help, she withdrew her wand and promised that she was the most accomplished witch to ever graduate from Hogwarts. Rolling her eyes, Greta asked, "Is she the little girl who came in with the tall, gorgeous blond?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You didn't tell me in the letter who it was that brought her in," she replied through clenched teeth. "Her name is Katherine Granger. She's my daughter. I want to see her now."

"Ms. Granger?" a kind, maternal voice said behind her. Hermione spun around to face the woman dressed in Healer's robes, and nodded her head. "This way, dear."

She followed the Healer down the hall, all the while peppering her with questions the older woman didn't answer. They entered a room at the very end of the hall. Hermione's vision was solely focused on her sleeping daughter. Slowly, she approached the bed in the center of the room and touched the back of her hand to her daughter's cheek.

"We've brought the fever down, but I'm afraid we'll need to remove her appendix," the Healer informed her.

Teary eyed, Hermione nodded. "Okay," she said. "What do I need to do?" She was handed a consent form, which she signed quickly, and the Healer left. Seconds later the door opened again, and Hermione turned around. "How soon-"

But it was Draco who entered, and her question died on her lips. She said nothing, sobbing as she rose from the bed and walked straight into his arms. Draco held her as she cried, softly rubbing her back and assuring her everything would be alright. "Kit's a strong little girl," he told her. "She'll be just fine. I'm sure using magic to remove it will be far less painful than the muggle way."

"How did you know?" she wondered. She pulled back to look at him, and Draco took the opportunity to wipe away the tears that stained her cheeks.

"She showed up in my room," he replied. "I didn't know how she got there or how long she'd been there. She was so hot though, and she complained that her stomach was bothering her. I should have found you first, but all I could think about was getting her here as fast as I could. It scared me to think that something might be really wrong with her."

"Thankfully, she's okay," Hermione said, breathing a sigh of relief. She stayed in the warm safety of his arms until a thought occurred to her. "I have to tell Molly. She was watching her today, and she must be scared out of her mind."

"Stay with Kit," Draco instructed. "I'll let her know what's going on."

She pulled out of his embrace and kissed his cheek before he turned to leave the room. "Wait, Draco." He stopped and turned back to look at her. "Tell Molly Kit's not allowed any visitors. She tends to make a scene."

With a nod of his head, Draco left the room. Hermione reclaimed her post by her daughter's bedside, and waited for her to awaken. When blue eyes slowly blinked open, Kit looked around. "Where's Mr. Draco?" she wondered.

Leaning forward, Hermione smoothed the hair back from her face and smiled. "He just went to call Nana to let her know you're okay," she replied. "Why did you leave her, sweetie?"

Kit glanced at her with wide eyes, as if she were in trouble. "Because the last time my tummy hurted, Mr. Draco made it feel better," she said, glancing down as she held back tears. "Please don't be mad at me, Mummy. I just wanted the hurting to go away."

Pressing a kiss to a much cooler forehead, Hermione murmured, "I could never be mad at you, baby."

The door opened and Draco entered muttering under his breath. "Bloody vulture of a woman. Try to make a simple floo call and all she can do is ask if I'm single. Stupid bint."

Hermione cleared her throat and smiled. "Look who's up," she said.

His indignation towards Greta's attitude forgotten, Draco smiled and sat on the other side of Kit's bed. "Am I happy to see you," he greeted her, placing a kiss on the back of her tiny hand.

"You stayed," Kit said, her sleepy voice full of awe.

"Of course I stayed." Draco leaned close to her and grinned. "When your favorite person in the whole wide world gets sick, you stay by their side until they're one hundred percent better. Are you one hundred percent yet?"

Kit looked to Hermione who shook her head. "Not yet," she told him.

"Well, Grangers, it looks like you're stuck with me then," he sighed.

The little girl nodded and looked down at her blanket covered legs. "Do I have to be an operation?" she asked quietly, the fear evident in her voice.

"Just a little one," Hermione told her, sounding as optimistic as she could given the circumstances. She placed her finger near the right side of Kit's abdomen to indicate where the appendix was located. "They make a tiny, little cut right here, and then with a little bit of magic, they take it out. And voila! That tummy ache will be all gone."

"Will I have a scar like you?" Kit asked, looking at the small, white scar at the base of Hermione's neck.

Draco shook his head. "No scars, no bruises, no cuts when they're all done," he promised her. Letting go of her hand, Draco lifted the right side of his shirt to reveal a smooth expanse of pale skin. "Do you see a scar right here?" he asked, pointing to his side. Kit stared at his stomach for a long while before she finally shook her head. "That's because they used magic to take out my appendix."

The Healer returned, prepared to take Kit to surgery. The little girl glanced back and forth before Draco and Hermione, silently pleading with them not to make her go. "It'll be over before you know it," Hermione assured her.

"And we'll be here, waiting for you to come back," Draco added.

The bed was wheeled away, and soon Hermione and Draco were the only ones left in the room. "You've really been a huge help, Draco. Thank you," she told him. "I hope that story about your surgery helps. I didn't know you had your appendix removed."

"I didn't," he replied. Hermione glared angrily at him, but before she could admonish him for his lie, he continued. "Max had to have his removed when he was two. It was near bursting when Adrian brought him in. So, they removed it and you'd never be able to tell that he had the surgery. I figured she might not believe me if I didn't provide visual references."

Hermione stepped closer and placed her hands on his sides. "Would it be okay if I kiss you?" she asked.

"What kind of kiss?" he asked, pulling her closer.

"The I love you more than you'll ever know kind," she replied.

Draco smiled. "Yes."


	24. Chapter 24

This is the last chapter before the Epilogue. As always, I look forward to reading your reviews!

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<br>Kit was cleared to return home the next day. Hermione and Draco had spent the night in the hospital with her while she recovered from her appendectomy. Kit awoke in her mother's arms, and turned to find Draco asleep on the other side. He had fallen asleep in a chair pulled close enough to the bed that he could rest his head on it. She patted his hair before struggling to sit up in her mother's grasp. Beside her, Hermione stirred.

"Go back to sleep, Mummy," Kit whispered, stroking her hair.

"I thought you'd want to go home," Hermione replied, blinking sleepy brown eyes. "Are you feeling okay?"

Kit nodded. "But Mr. Draco's still sleeping," she told her. "We can go home when he wakes up. He might be sad if we left without him."

"I think you're right," Hermione agreed. "How about we let him sleep, but get you all cleaned up and ready to go. This way when they come to discharge you, we can get home right away."

Kit nodded. "I missed my bed, Mummy," she replied as Hermione helped her up. "Mummy, can Mr. Draco stay with us? At least until I feel better."

Hermione glanced over at a still sleeping Draco and smiled. She wanted to say yes. She wanted Draco to come home with them and never leave. With one small action, he had proven beyond doubt that he could take, and would take, care of her daughter. But all she managed was, "We'll see."

After a quick bath, they returned to the room to find Draco awake. Smiling, he rose from his seat and picked up Kit. "May I see your tummy?" he asked. Kit smiled and pulled up the hem of her shirt to reveal her stomach. He examined the small, smooth expanse of skin, and frowned. "I don't see anything. Did you really have your appendix taken out? I think you're just trying to fool me."

Kit giggled and looked down at her stomach. "But I did," she replied. "Right, Mummy?"

"Yes, baby, you did," Hermione assured her. "And I think now you get to go home."

Kit looked doubtfully at Draco before shooting her mother the same look. With one little look she managed to convey her earlier question - would Draco go home with them? With a smile and nod of her head, Hermione silently gave her permission to voice the question. "Mr. Draco, you come home with us?" she asked, staring at him with wide, pleading blue eyes.

He looked to Hermione for his cue before saying, "There's no place else I'd rather be."

An hour later, they returned to the Grangers' house. Kit slept in Draco's arms as they stepped out of the floo. They came through first, followed by Hermione, who gasped when she saw a visitor stationed on her sofa. Molly Weasley leapt from her seat, tears in her eyes, as she rushed to them. Hermione held a finger to her lips to silence her. "Would you mind putting her to bed?" she whispered to Draco.

The apologies began once Draco was upstairs. "She was napping. I didn't even know she'd left," Molly said frantically as her tears fell. "Fleur brought Victoire over. I must have been too distracted by the baby to realize that Kit wasn't in bed any longer. Hermione, dear, I'm so sorry. I was going out of my mind when Draco told me what happened. She's okay, right? She's not hurt?"

"She fine," Hermione assured the distraught witch. "She perked right up once she saw Draco."

"I don't understand it though," Molly said, turning to return to the couch. "Why wouldn't she just tell me she wasn't feeling well? Why risk getting hurt in the floo? Why go to him?"

Hermione sat down beside her and held a plump hand in her own. "She feels safe with him," she replied. "I know you take excellent care of her and that she's safe with you. Draco's become something of a security blanket though."

"And what happens when the relationship ends?" Molly wondered, her tears slowly drying.

"I don't foresee that happening," Hermione replied as she let go of Molly's hand.

Molly nodded her head. "We never do," she murmured, patting Hermione's hand. The young witch pulled it back as if Molly's touch burned. Seeming to sense her anger, Molly rose, ready to leave. "Give Kit a kiss for me, will you? I'll try to stop back tomorrow."

Hermione nodded, and saw her to the floo. When the green flames claimed her, Hermione took off for the second floor. Kit was tucked not in her own bed but in Hermione's. Draco stretched out beside her, but remained awake as he read the book he had found on her night table. When she closed the door behind her, Draco looked up and smiled.

"Was she as hysterical as she was when I spoke with her last night?" he asked. Moving closer to the center of the bed, he beckoned her to join him.

Sliding next to him, his strong arm wrapped around her shoulder, Hermione recalled her conversation with Molly Weasley. "I hate that she thinks she's right about us," she muttered when she finished. "We love each other, right? You've become a part of this family. You won't leave."

Draco smiled and took her hand in his. "Finally realized that, have you?" he asked. "Are you worried that being with me means you won't have them anymore?"

It had never occurred to her that, if her relationship with Draco progressed, the Weasleys might not be happy about it. Tensions had always been high between the two families; one of privilege and wealth, the other poor and struggling. Ron had made it known that he would never be friends with Draco, and nothing she did could change his mind. George was the only member of the family who knew just how serious the relationship had become. He was most willing to listen to her fears and concerns without telling her to move on from him completely. The way Harry and Ginny had.

"I figured it out a while ago, but you bringing Kit to the hospital cemented it for me," she replied. "When I asked you if you could be her father, you said there was nothing you could say to prove to me that you could be. You _have_ proven it time and time again. Maybe I wasn't listening then though."

"You are now, right?" he asked. Hermione nodded her head. "Good. I love you like I've never loved anyone else. I love Kit as if she were my own daughter. I want to be a part of this family for the rest of my life. I want to wake up beside you every morning. I want to watch Kit grow up and become the brilliant little witch we both know she will be. I'm not interested in going anywhere without the two of you."

Hermione's smile grew as she kissed him gently. "Will you marry me, Draco?"

"Yes," he says immediately. She had barely finished asking the question by the time he replied.

"Are you mad that I asked you?" she wondered, suddenly regretting that the question tumbled out of her mouth.

Draco smiled. "No," he promised.

Hermione bit the corner of her lip. "Will you adopt my daughter?" she asked. "So she can be a Malfoy too."

If it were possible, his smile grew. "It would be my honor."


	25. Epilogue

Last chapter! Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed and made my story one of their favorites.

* * *

><p>Epilogue<br>It was the first day of school. Magic Primary opened its doors for the first time to the younger children of the magical world. Hermione stood in the foyer, anxiously awaiting the minute the front door would open and the school would fill with students. Twenty-five were enrolled for the first year, and would be split into groups according to their ages. Draco had been assigned the nine and ten year olds, while she took the five to six year olds. Kit would be in the three to four year old class taught by Luna Lovegood.

Draco descended the stairs with Kit in his arms and stood by Hermione's side. She twisted the thin, gold wedding band around on her finger nervously. "Everything will be great," she told herself. "This is going to work."

"Of course it will," Draco said. "It'll work because it's you, and everyone knows there's no one better to teach their children than you."

Kit, who had remained silent until then, spoke up. "Why can't I be in Daddy's class?" Her lower lip jutted out as she shot them both a look to let them know how upset she was by the arrangement. "Max at least gets to be in your class, Mummy," she added. "Why can't I be older?"

"Next year, you'll be in my class," Hermione assured her. "Miss Luna will be a very good teacher though."

"But then I have to wait to be nine to be in Daddy's class," Kit argued. "I don't even know that lady who teaches after you."

Draco gave her a gentle, encouraging squeeze. "You'll get to know her," he promised. "And my room is right across the hall from your classroom. I'll be able to see into your room anytime I want, and you can see into mine."

She leaned in closer, whispering in Draco's ear. "What if Mummy has a baby?" she asked, and despite the hushed tone, Hermione heard the question. "Then I won't get to be in her class next year."

"Let's cross that bridge when we get there," Hermione told her.

"How soon til we get to the bridge?" Kit wanted to know.

Draco laughed as the back door opened. Luna, followed by a shy, plump younger girl, entered the foyer. Hermione quickly greeted Luna, who turned her attention to her soon-to-be pupil. Draco greeted Laura White, who would teach the seven and eight year old class. With a nervous smile she nodded her head in their direction before looking at the door.

"It'll open soon," she said quietly.

Hermione smiled softly. Laura was a Hogwarts graduate, one who had exceeded the expectations of the professors. She was muggleborn and felt the need to prove herself, quite like Hermione had. When Kingsley had shown her records to Hermione, she quickly wrote Laura a letter of intent, desperate to hire her for the school. Though shy, she was intelligent and a magical force with which to be reckoned.

"You really never had anything like this when you were a child?" Laura asked.

Draco shook his head. "No, this is the first of its kind here in our world," he told her. "Leave it to Hermione to think it up. Always was the brightest witch."

The back door opened once more and in walked Adrian, with a very nervous Max attached to his leg. But he slowly unwound himself when he caught sight of the Malfoys. Hermione bent down and Max ran into her open arms. "I really get to be with you this year?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"All this year and all next year too," she promised. "Then you'll go to Miss Laura's class."

Max turned to look at the blonde. She had become somewhat familiar to him over the past few months since she had been hired. Adrian had always taken an interest in the school, but it was the acquisition of Laura that had him coming by more and more often. Something akin to a relationship had begun to form between the pair, and Max had confided once to Kit that he may soon get the mother he always wanted.

"I like her," he whispered in Hermione's ear. "Almost as much as I like you."

Hermione smiled and placed a kiss on his round cheek. "You'll always be my buddy, right , Maxxie?"

A smile lit his face. "Just like you'll always be mine, Aunt Mione."

He let go and returned to his father as Draco checked his watch. In fifteen minutes, the school would be alive with students and learning. His arm wound around his wife's shoulders and held her closely to his side. Still newlyweds, the couple was often hard to separate, and Hermione had purposely arranged the rooms so they would be able to steal glances of one another as they taught. They would be catty corner to one another, and so long as Draco stood at the back of his room with Hermione at the front of hers, they would never be far from one another's sight.

"I was just thinking this place needs something," Draco murmured when he was sure no one else was paying attention to them.

Hermione turned and slipped her arms around his waist. "What's that?" she asked.

A mischievous smile quirked up the corners of his lips. "This place could use a Room of Requirement." His voice was husky as he leaned in close to her ear, placing delicate kisses along her skin. "Someplace that no one knows about. Someplace we could just escape to when we need a bit of alone time."

Hermione chuckled. "I call that home," she retorted.

He shook his head. "What about at lunch time when I want some private time with my beautiful wife? Where do we go then?" he wondered.

Her smile soon matched his. "There's always the attic," she reminded him. "There's an entire living space up there, remember?"

"We could get to work on our own little Malfoy," he suggested excitedly. "Merlin, I can't wait to see our first child. I think I'm already in love with someone who isn't even real yet."

Her lips brushed his quickly and her smile returned. "I love you," she assured him.

His hand cupped her cheek, thumb sweeping back and forth over soft skin. Before he could speak, the clock chimed eight times.

It was time to open the door.

The End


End file.
